Arkham’s New Knight
by jojoboy914
Summary: When a dying man who loves video games gets killed prmaturely, he gets sent to the Arkhamverse as an alternative. Will he make the same choices as his hero? Or will be make better decisions for a better future. SI/OC. Harem
1. Prologue

My name is Richard Johnson and I've always been a Batman fan. I love who he is and the badassery that he embodies. A man with the skill and intelligence to fight gods. He has all of those cool toys and is the best fighter in the universe. I especially love him in the Arkhamverse game series. He was strong, smart and practically unbeatable. Only downside is that over the course of the games, pushes people away even those he cares about. He damages his love life by not being with anyone towards the end of Arkham knight and he supposedly kills himself to save Gotham after his identity is revealed.

Personally if I was him, I wouldn't have pushed people away. It's the people close to you that can give you the strength to keep going and help you survive. Also my love life would still be intact because my love for the women I have with me would keep me centered. Plus Batman is a goddamn chick magnet with is pretty much a way for him to make a lot of female allies and get laid in the process. That's literally the next best thing about being Batman.

All of those women in his life and he turns them down all because of his mission. I get it his mission is noble but seriously come on you have all of this pussy coming your way and you turn it down more times than any man would sanely do just so that Gotham and the world is safe. Hell most of the women are superheroes who can help him in his mission while others are super villains who could be redeemed if given the motivation. No wonder he's doomed to be alone because he willingly can't become happy and when he decides that he does, life just brings him down.

Well enough of my rant, let's get on with my story. I'm a 22 years old overweight Hispanic, living alone in a one bed room apartment and no girlfriend at all to keep me company. Never even had sex or been on a date which is pretty lame to be honest but it doesn't really bother me. I just finished replaying the Arkham knight. One of the best games to conclude the Arkham series. I decide to shut down my game system and go get something to eat for dinner.

I go for a walk to the Sonic near me which is like 4 blocks away. Their desserts are amazing but really unhealthy. I don't really care about my health cause I know that I don't have much time to live anyway. I've been diagnosed with lung cancer a few weeks ago. Never told my family or what's left of my friends in my lack of social life. In all honesty I've never been afraid of death. Many people I know have died and I've accepted my own mortality. Don't want to be a burden to anyone.

As I start walking, I notice that a car is swerving a little in the intersection. I don't pay much mind since it's an older vehicle and the wheel isn't as smooth as new vehicles. This was my mistake. The car doesn't stop at the red light and I'm still walking. I realize too late that the car is near me and hits me hard. I'm sent flying to the air and then land on the ground. The pain doesn't come at first, my body is in shock until a few minutes later.

I can feel my broken bones, my lungs being pierced by my ribs, my heart racing as fast as it can to keep me alive. So this is what dying is like. I admit it's painful and I fucking want it to end. My eyesight is gone. I can't see anything. I can't even hear anything but I know I'm still alive. I won't be for long though. I start seeing my life flash through my blind eyes. I see the bullying that I suffered through because of my size, the hate I was given from my parents because of my pessimistic point of view and the poor choices I've made that lead me to this point.

I'm a failure based on what I saw. I failed at life. At first I didn't really care about it because I though I had more time but now I do. I can feel my tears leak from my eyes as my life is ending. So many mistakes and I did nothing to fix them and may never will. I deserve death. This is my penance for all of the things I've done. I don't expect anyone to remember me or mourn. I only want people to be happy and I know that my existence just brings them down so my death is their way of getting said happiness.

Dying for the happiness of others is all I wanted despite my pessimism. I know it's a very contradictory notion but it is what it is. This is my end. I can feel myself taking my last breath and then I was gone.

Or so I thought.

I wake up in this white room where I see this white man wearing this 50s style suit with a top hat and a cane. He looks at me with a sad smile.

"Hello Richard, it's a pleasure to meet you but I wasn't supposed to see you this soon." said the man.

"Who are you? Where am I? How do you know my name? And you do realize that I was dying with cancer right? I ask him in a single breath.

"I'm known by many names over the countless millennia. You know me as The Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the End. I'm am God. This is known as the nexus. It connects to many worlds and many timelines. The reason I said that i wasn't supposed to see you was because you were not gonna die from lung cancer. It would've been benign in a month or so and you would've lived a long life until the age of 80" The newly named God said.

I was shocked to even meet my maker, let alone know that I would've been cured of my cancer "I still died though from a car" I said to him.

"Yes you did" he said sadly "that was not suppose to happen but every now and again mistakes are made."

I wasn't entirely shocked that he, God the omnipotent being that knows everything, made a mistake. I guess mistakes sometimes just happen for him too

"You are here because I have made a compromise to send you to a world of your choosing. You are a good man but you just made some poor choices despite their good intentions. In whatever world you decide, you will live and become whatever it is you want to be." God said.

This was an opportunity of a lifetime. No way in hell am I gonna pass this up. I didn't even need to think of the place I want to go to. I want to go to the Arkhamverse. Maybe I can save the people that died and redeem those who have gone to villainy.

"I've made a decision" I said to my maker "I will go to the Arkhamverse. There could be so much that I can do to save the city."

"Very well" he said to me as he opens a portal in front of me. "You will be reborn as in such a world. I hope you enjoy the life you wish to lead and maybe have fun with some of the women there in the process "

"What do you mean by-" I tried to say until I was sucked into the portal.

Everything was dark. I couldn't see a thing until I heard voices. I can barely move. Then suddenly I see a bright light and rubber hands on me, guiding me out of where I am.

I then realize that I'm in a hospital room and I'm being held by a doctor. Holy shit I'm a baby. The doctor gives me to two people. I recognize their faces, they are Thomas and Martha Wayne. Then this means that I'm Bruce. Holy Shit. I'm motherfucking Bruce Wayne. The Bat himself. The greatest hero of the DC Universe. God if you can hear me then you are the fucking man.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, you have a healthy baby boy" said the doctor.

"Look at him thomas he is beautiful" said Martha.

"Indeed, he is definitely a Wayne" Said Thomas.

"What shall we name him?" Asked Martha.

"We'll name him after your father, Bruce" said Thomas. Martha smiles at the name.

"Yes Bruce Wayne. Welcome home my child." Martha said to me and I just smile a cute baby smile.

This is it. This is my opportunity to become my favorite hero in the world and give the people a better symbol of hope and fear. Look out Gotham cause Batman is coming and I won't make the same mistakes as him.

 **Ok guys. This is my first Batman SI story where he gets sent to the Arkhamverse. Now there is a lot of gaps in years in the game that lead Batman to his end in Arkham knight. I'll do my best to fill it until we reach that point.**

 **Now since I'm gonna make this a harem. I want to hear your selection. I also want to hear what side stories you want to read for this.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. This is me signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Life

Being Bruce Wayne was more than I could have ever imagined. The Wayne's were ridiculously wealthy, to the point that they could buy off a country and still have enough left over to live comfortably. Thomas and Martha Wayne were practically royalty in Gotham and with me being born as their son, I'm their prince. Life with them was extraordinary. They spoiled me rotten and I enjoyed every second of it. I spent time with both of them as much as possible knowing what's going to happen in a few years. Alfred was like a grandfather figure to me. He is definitely the good man that I know him to be.

By the age of 5, I was put in a prestigious elementary school in Gotham. Majority of the students here were from wealthy families like mine. The classes were easy due to me having prior knowledge from my world. I was hailed a genius by the teachers there because of it. During my time at school, I met a familiar face. Thomas Elliot. His family and mine know each other and have been friends for years. By all appearances, Tommy was a good kid but I knew better for I knew he was a sociopath trying to kill his parents to get their money. I figured that I would befriend Tommy like Bruce once did and try to convince him to not kill his parents. I don't know if I would succeed but I'll sure as shit try.

We got along well surprisingly. We would play together, work together and talk a lot about the future. We were both very smart and mature for our ages. Thus, we would talk about adult topics such as murder and the state of this city. One day during recess at school, we were sitting by a large tree outside. While everyone was playing their games, we were talking.

"Hey Bruce, do you think it's wrong to murder someone even if it could solve our problems" Tommy asked me. I was shocked that he asked me this. Maybe this is a rare moment of clarity. If it is I got to take it.

"I do" I said to him "we shouldn't have to kill people to solve our problems. There are alternatives to do so."

"But what if it's for the greater good? What if you are left with no choice?" He asks me.

"We all have a choice Tommy. We can choose not to kill or else we lose something special within ourselves that make us human. Killing takes that important thing away from until we are shadows of who we are." I reason with him. "History often shows us that when people kill for the greater good, there are more problems than there are solutions. If people found away to resolve things peacefully rather than use force then this world would be a lot safer than it is now."

I can see that he is listening to me intently. I see that his eyes are filled with doubt now. I think that he was planning on murdering his family already but now he's uncertain if he should do. Am I bringing him back his humanity? I have to keep going.

"Tommy, life is cruel and unforgiving for many us at one point or the other especially in this city. It makes it difficult for us to find life's meaning for us. I can tell you now that there isn't any" I tell him. He is shocked to hear this from me. He was expecting me to say the opposite of that.

"If life has no meaning then what's the point of caring on who you kill or not? In the end, it means nothing right?" He asks me.

"No Tommy. Just because life has no meaning for us doesn't mean we can't make that meaning ourselves" I said to him which leaves him a bit confused "I create my own meaning in this world. Mine is to try and make the world a better place. If the world is dark and unforgiving, then I will be the one to help it come back into the light. But I can't do it alone. I want you to be there with me when I do"

"Me? What could I do?" He asks me.

"You were named after my father, a well known surgeon. You could be like him or even better and save the lives of the people around you. You have the potential to become someone great and everyone will be glad that you are one of the few that could give the city and the world a brighter tomorrow" I said to him. His face is filled with awe from what I said. I can see that he is being inspired by it. I can tell that he's imagining his future of being the best surgeon in Gotham. He looks at me and smiles.

"You really think I could do it?" Tommy asks me with a hopeful expression.

"I know you can" I said with a smile. He then hugs me spontaneously which shocks me but I regain myself hug him back. I think I've gotten through to him but only time will tell.

Over the next few years, Tommy and I were like brothers. We spent a good amount of time together and built up a very good amount of friends from school to hang out with us. During that time, Tommy hadn't even killed his parents or even thought it out anymore. I succeeded on changing his life for the better and removing him from the Rogues gallery. Everything was good until I reached the fateful day in the alley when I was 8 years old.

My parents and I were leaving the theater after watching the Grey Ghost. The movie that inspired Bruce to create a cowl. I admit the story was good. A hero wearing a mask to fight crime, save the day and get the girl in the end. Unfortunately for canon Bruce, he only did 2/3 of that.

Anyway, we are walking in the alley because Dad figured it to be a short cut to meet Alfred by the car. As we walk, we are met with a thug who points a gun at us. This was Joe Chill, the scumbag that made unknowingly made Batman. He threatens Mom and Dad for their things. Dad tries to calm him down as he tries to do so but Joe kills him for not being fast enough. Mom is screaming Dad's name while trying to prevent Joe from taking her necklace. He has enough of her nonsense and shoots her in the chest. Pearls from her necklace fall off in his hand and hit the ground. I try to fight him but he easily pushes me to the ground and aims his gun at my head. I wait for him to pull the trigger but it doesn't come for police were nearby.

He leaves me with my dead parents next to me. I knew this would happen and even though I've seen this a hundred times in my world, being faced with it here first hand is another story. I couldn't save them. There was nothing I could do. Even if I could reconcile with this reality, I still failed to save them. This is truly a tragedy. I'm just a crying mess because these were the best people in Gotham and they were murdered for nothing.

The police arrive and see me with my parents. I recognize one of them being Jim Gordon. The good cop of Gotham. He comforts me telling me that there is something wrong with this city but to never lose hope that it could be better. Truly an optimist that is needed for the city. Some time later Alfred picks me up and takes me home. Over the next couple of days, everyone knew about what happened. Their funeral was here and as we are about to bury them in Wayne cemetery I run into the woods in grief. Alfred tries to call me but I ignore him. I run and I run without looking back until I fell into a hole. It was steep and old. I'm in pain but I didn't break anything. I hear sounds coming from within the hole, I try to see what was making the noise until a swarm of bats surround me. They are really terrifying but also majestic at the same time.

For what felt like hours, Tommy and Alfred found me along with my another friend of mine, Kate Kane. Tommy and I met Kate when we were six. She was the same age as us but acted like a tomboy and always kept her red hair short. Other kids didn't want to play with her because she was weird to them but for me and Tommy we saw her as normal. I think she appreciated that because she hung out with us a lot ever since. I know that she's a lesbian and all but I'm kind of curious what it would be like to hook up with her when she's older but I doubt that'll happen.

Anyway, they get me out of the hole and into Wayne mansion where we have dinner together after everyone who came to pay their respects left. For the next several years leading up to college, I improved myself mentally and physically. I read a lot of books, learned some languages, made prototype gear for the batsuit and played sports to dull my guilt and anger over my parents deaths. Tommy and Kate have been with me every step of the way. Tommy had left Gotham a while back because his parents had decided to move to Metropolis after my parents death. They were afraid that they would be next which I can't blame them for. Tommy and I still keep in touch. Last I heard, he was getting ready to go to medical school. Kate and her family stayed in Gotham because her parents wanted to continue my parents legacy to improve this city. They are indeed good people left in Gotham.

Kate and I have grown closer over the years. Whenever I would get into a fight with some ignorant asshole, she would always be at my side to back me up. She also grew to be a beautiful woman and I could tell that she was eyeing the same sex with lust in her eyes. I figured that would happen but what also surprised me was that she also had that same look of lust whenever she looked at me. Maybe she's bisexual in this world.

We've been through so much together that at one point, we took each other's virginities because we trusted each other enough to do so. It was the best time of my life. I think she enjoyed it to if her limping as she walked and having a big smile on her face was any indication. She told me that she preferred women than men but that I was the exception. I guess that Wayne charm has its benefits.

By the time we graduated college, we sort of become a couple. She knew that I was a chick magnet because of my looks and personality but I wasn't the playboy that people made me out to be. I was loyal to those I care about and I would never betray them. Kate made the offer that if I were to be attracted to other women then she wouldn't mind me sleeping with them. In fact she wouldn't mind joining in on the fun. I think there is a social taboo to polygamy in my world but I'm not in my world and I have wealth so I think social norms won't be a problem for me.

I plan to go out into the world and train but I have a crazy thought. I don't have to go alone. I could bring Kate with me so that she can take up the mantle of Batwoman. I don't know if she would agree but I would like her company. I contacted her a few days later about the idea as well as explaining my reasons for doing so. I figured she would call me crazy for trying to be some type of vigilante and have her join me. Surprisingly, she agreed to join me. To do what I do I need to trust people and surround myself with people I care trust to help with this crusade. Batman will need his family. This will be the start of it.

The next several months, we travel across a majority of Asia learning some lessons from senseis of their respective fighting styles. We were able to master them but it wasn't enough. We then traveled to North Korea and discovered a secret Korean monastery that we heard about in the dark corners of the country. The monastery was maintained and led by a martial arts master known as kirigiri. I recognize him as a member of the league of assassins. We ask him to train us but he said he would until we proven ourselves. We became his servants and were treated differently by him and the other people in the monastery because we were foreigners.

Eventually, he then allowed us to be trained. It was hard and grueling but we learned. We fought together, slept together and ate together. We learned to be one with the shadows. We also learned that theatricality and deception are powerful agents for the uninitiated. We had to become more than just people in the eyes of our opponents. Before training, individually we could fight maybe 6 people. Now we are being taught how to engage 600. When fighting together, we could fight a small army. Sometime later, we trained enough to prove ourselves ready for advanced training. To do that we had to fight sensei's top student, Shiva. She was unmatched in hand to hand combat and she's definitely a tough opponent.

We fought her separately with Kate going first. It was a long fight but Kate was able to beat her with her fluid movements and fast attacks. I went next and our fight was the most engaging. Our fight lasted hours with neither of us giving up on the fight. Both of us were exhausted but I was able to win with a rapid succession of punches to the chest and face to disorient her and a well placed kick to her face that knocks her out. We had earned Kirigiri's respect that day as well as Shivas. She was the one that taught the advanced classes and as time flew by she developed an attraction to us because we were the only ones that beat her. Our intimate relationship lasted a good while until Kate and I had to leave.

She was sad that we had to go but we assured her that if she was ever in Gotham to reach out to us and we can pick up where we left off. She smiles at that and agreed to do so. As soon as we get back, I set up a plan to start our careers as vigilantes. She asks me what type of symbol would we represent to put fear in criminals and hope to people. I told her a Bat. It represents the elemental darkness that we will be seen as by the guilty but it will also represents the possibility of freedom. Freedom of fear and freedom to hope for something better. She likes this idea and when I get back to Gotham, I reclaim my inheritance, become CEO of Wagner Enterprises and create the Batcave under the mansion.

There's a lot of work to do but soon we will be ready. Gotham's batfamily has begun and will soon grow in order to protect this city. This is gonna be fun.

 **Whew, finished that chapter. I know there wasn't much dialogue in this one but I wanted to create the details of events to help clarify what's going to happen. Soon Arkham Origins will come and Batman won't be alone in his fight.**

 **What did you guys think of Kate Kane being in there. I like her character as well as her being in the harem because why not.**

 **The harem list is as follows so far:**

 **Kate Kane, Barbara Gordon, Talia, Huntress, Black Canary, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and maybe Vick Vale.**

 **These are who I'm thinking of so far. If you want me to add anyone else. I'll consider it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I hope that it was entertaining for you guys. This is me signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Building the legend

Kate and I have been working closely together in the creation of the Batcave ever since we got back to Gotham. I told Alfred what I was doing and as you would expect he didn't like it but supported me and Kate nevertheless. The cave itself has enough room to place a lot of equipment in it. During my tenure as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, I recently befriended and enlisted the help of Lucius Fox. A good man and friend of the family. He works in the applied sciences division. He is truly a genius engineer. He was a bit taken back about my objectives as a vigilante but he agreed to help. He understood that Gotham needed something dramatic to drive the people out of apathy and become the people my family and I believed they could be. He created Batsuits for me and Kate to use when we go on patrol. The batsuit for me looked exactly like the one Bruce wears in Origins while Kate's looks like the one from Bad Blood. She even got herself a long red haired wig to go with her costume. I'll admit that it makes her more attractive than she already was. Lucius also had several types of gear that hasn't been used but still works. He even had a prototype stealth jet that I would soon call the Batwing once we have finished everything. There was also the future Batmobile for us to use. However, Kate did ask for a batcycle just because it looked cool.

Currently, Kate and I were working our first case together. It was a brutal serial killing that took place on Halloween. The police reported that the bodies were mutilated in ways that were make an insane man laugh in amusement. This killer has escaped police custody for at least five years. He only kills during the holidays and he would leave clues to the police so that they could catch him but they couldn't. I know who this killer is. Calendar Man.

Julian Day, a really sick man. He suffers from a dissociative condition where he would act with sociopathic behavior under the holidays. His care for human life diminishes when said holidays arrive. He targets mostly women because of a longing to be connected with someone. Despite his clues, he's very good at hiding. It took me and Kate several months to locate him and bring him down.

We found him at an abandoned holiday shop in the narrows. Inside were many paraphernalia of every holiday in it. It used to be a place everyone would go to get their supplies. Now it's a place of butchery. In the basement of the shop was his hideout. Blood was everywhere. He was working on his next victim who was already dead. He was carving her up into a Christmas tree for the upcoming holiday. He was even singing jingle bells while he was doing it. This really pissed us off and we practically beat him to a pulp but he was still alive. The man deserves a fair trail despite what he's done. After Kate ties him up for the cops I observe his hideout more and found a journal. Inside the journal were dates and times of his attacks as well as the names of his victims.

All of these people died and for what. To appease the deranged mind of a murderer. I failed to save them but the families of these victims will get justice. After leaving Julian to the police, we patrolled the city to fight crime before calling it a night. Julian told the police that he was attacked my two batlike creatures in the night. Someone in the department leaked this information and already we started our legend.

For the next two years, Kate and I with the assistance of Alfred in the Batcave would face many criminals that try to do shady things in the night like Carmine Falcone, Sal Maroni, Black Mask and Penguin. God that fucker was fat but he's also very dangerous. Kate and I got reports of a crime wave caused by a man known as the Red Hood. Now the Red Hood has been doing a series of crimes for a few months but nothing he did was the same. One day he would rob a bank while some others he would break into a jewelry store were a few jobs he did.

I know that Red Hood was just one person but a group of people that donned the helmet just so that they can make a quick buck and get away scotfree. Those who worked with the Hood didn't even know whose really behind the mask. One night, Kate and I get an alert about a break-in in Ace Chemicals. That is when we met Red Hood himself and his crew. Kate dealt with the goons while I went after the Hood. Red hood ran around Ace chemicals hoping to have escaped me but he didn't. He tries to take off his helmet but he slips and is sent falling into a vat of chemicals. I wasn't fast enough to save the man but I know who he will become and I'll be seeing him again soon. We eventually left Ace Chemicals and had the police deal with the rest.

Our time as vigilantes have made us myths to the criminal underworld. They are afraid of us and that's good. Crimes has gone down a bit since we came into action. Unfortunately the police want us arrested for our acts of vigilantism. The media tried to find us but we always disappeared on them before they could. Regular people who heard about us were being less afraid of criminals because they were afraid of something worse than them. We've inspired some of the people in Gotham. They see us as their protectors and have done their best to do better. With my position as CEO I was able to help improve Gotham in some ways.

I opened up orphanages and homeless centers for the less fortunate. I even visited these places from time to time to see how things were going and to talk to these people. My crusade is for them. They are what I fight for. These people didn't live a good life until I tried to improve it. Now they are regaining their confidence to be upstanding members of society. I even gave them money to help them start fresh. Many of them have jobs now and are starting families as a result.

The orphanages I help built have been providing the orphans the best care that money could buy. They would have a home until they get adopted. These kids had to do many things children shouldn't do to survive in the streets of Gotham. This is the best I could do to keep them off the streets.

You see the original Bruce Wayne only lived for the mission. Batman was his true face while Bruce was the mask. Now that I'm here, Batman and Bruce Wayne are one and the same. I can save this city as both men and with Kate, Alfred, Lucius and my future family at my side. I hope that I can succeed in this but I'm confident that I will.

A new year is coming and with it comes our first challenge as caped crusaders. Enemies will rise and we will be there to take them down.

 **Ok guys this was another short chapter that is about to lead to Arkham Origins. I hope that it was informative enough. The Batfamily will face their first opponents. It's will be a long night.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is me signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Save the cop

It's now November and we are drawing near to the start of Arkham Origins. Kate and I have made a mark on this city as both vigilantes and ourselves. The city has improved a bit but crime is still rampant in the streets. We've become a bit of a myth in the streets. Most of the civilians are glad to know that we are taking more 'proactive' measures to protect them. While the rest just think that we are causing more problems.

They may have a point. No doubt that as Kate and I keep going on this crusade, more enemies will rise to challenge us. I know a good portion of the players in this world so I doubt that I'll be surprised on anything that could happen.

Currently, Kate and I are standing opposite each other in the Batcave underneath Wayne Mansion. I'm currently shirtless with workout pants on while Kate is wearing a workout bra and workout pants. We are on a mat that will prevent us from getting hurt. We are about to do our routine sparring lessons. Helps us keep in shape and make sure we don't lose our skill in combat. We then go into combat positions and begin.

Kate goes first by charging at me with a high kick towards my head. I block it but she soon goes for another kick to my chest. I dodge with a backflip and then go for a series of punches at her. Three to the face and two to the chest. She blocks them effortlessly and goes for a counterattack with an elbow shot to the chest. I block it and then go for a kick to her chest. She notices this and crosses her arms to block my kick but the force of my kick pushes her back a few feet.

I then use this opportunity to charge at her with a roundhouse kick but she quickly dodges and kicks me in the back which nearly sends me to the ground. I soon save myself before that happens. She then goes for a right hook to my face to which I block and knee her in the stomach. The attack was hard but she keeps fighting. A normal person would be in considerable pain but we were trained to ignore it until the fight was over. She then comes at me with a series of fast kicks and punches that are ruthless in execution. She goes for three consecutive kicks to the face as I dodge but pushes me back. She then goes for a left hook to my side to which I block but she does hit me with an impressive uppercut to my jaw that pushes me near a wall.

Kate then goes for a hard jab to my face but I duck as her fist collides with said wall with enough force to put a decent hole in it. I use this opportunity to quickly perform two fast punches to her chest followed by a powerful kick to finish the combo. This pushes her back considerably. I then charge at her with great speed and attack her with a barrage of punches and kicks. She was able to block most of them but not all. She was even able to counterattack a few times.

We both landed some solid shots on each other. Eventually, we are staring into each other's eyes, knowing that this fight is coming to an end. One of us is going to have to beat the other. We both go on the offensive and attack each other. She goes for a kick to my face, I dodge and counterattack with a kick to her chest. I hit her but it barely fazes her while she does a three punch combo, two jabs to the chest and a right hook to the face. I block all of them while grabbing her arm when she does her hook. I use her momentum against her, flip her over my head and have her hit in the ground hard.

Immediately, I get on top of her with my knee on her neck while pulling in her arm to make sure she doesn't try anything. She is trying to move my leg with her other hand but I don't budge

"Yield?" I ask her. She looks at me with a bit of a glare and pretty soon she relents. She taps my leg and signifies that she yields. I soon get off her as we both pant in exhaustion and pain from the fight. I offer my hand to Kate to which she accepts to help her up.

"So the score is now 15-13 me right?" I ask her with a smile while giving her towel to dry herself off. She looks at me with a playful glare.

"Yeah Yeah. There's no need to brag about it" she tells me with a smirk "I can still fight you evenly you know"

"Oh I do and I'm glad to have a partner like you out there with me. It makes it easier to know that you can protect yourself as good as me when on patrol in case I'm not there to save you" I tell her.

"I don't need you to save me you know. We both got the same training from the same master" she retorts with a scoff.

"I know. It's just that, it's been two years since we started our 'nightly patrols'. We've faced down petty criminals and dangerous mob bosses to protect this city. But I have this feeling that we will be facing more dangerous opponents with different and more chaotic tactics. I'm not afraid what happens to me but I don't want you to get hurt or worse killed because of my crusade that I asked you to be a part of. I care about you too much to let that happen. I don't want to lose you." I tell her with both sadness and conviction. I have a hard time t

I've always known that when the original Bruce Wayne started his mission as the Bat he became a magnet for trouble and anyone who joined was at risk to die. Like the Scarecrow said, 'you will bring death to all who follow you'. Words that hold a bit of truth to them.

Kate looks at me with a sad expression on her face. Ever since she became Batwoman, she has never felt more herself. She has found a place in the world to make her feel as though her life matters for something. Being rich was good and all but she wanted a purpose, something that could give her meaning. When I asked her to join me, it was an opportunity to be a part of something bigger than herself and she wasn't disappointed.

She then walks towards me and caresses my cheek softly with her hand. "You won't lose me Bruce. This mission that you started with us was something I chose to a part of. I know the risks and I care about you too. As long as we got each other's backs, we will never lose. I'm confident in that" she says to me with determination.

I smile at her and lean in to kiss her. She follows the mood and kisse me back. Our kiss is passionate and filled with emotion that we often close off when on the job but in moments like this, we indulge in the feelings and be human. I admire this beautiful creature before me. She been my rock as I have been hers.

For a good fifteen minutes we have a passionate make up session until we pull apart and look each other in the eyes. There's a mixture of lust and love.

"You want to take this upstairs or you want to get down and dirty here?" She asks me seductively.

"Didn't know you were that kinky?" I said to her with a seductive smile.

"Oh believe me, I can get really kinky if you wanted me to" she said back with a smile.

"I just might consider that" I said to her as we both lean in for another kiss until...

Someone clears their throat which draws our attention. We look around and found the source of the sound.

Standing before the entrance of the cave was the famous Alfred Pennyworth, my guardian and father figure.

"Forgive my interruption Master Bruce but an important matter has come up to which I believe requires your full attention" He tells me with seriousness. I sigh at the interrupted opportunity to have sex with Kate. God I'm going to have a serious case of blue balls.

"What's the situation Alfred?" I ask him with equal seriousness. Kate gets serious too but is disappointed on the interruption as well.

"It would seem that Carmine Falcone is allegedly planning a takeover on Salvador Maroni's territory in the narrows. The Gotham Police Department received a tip from an anonymous source that it was going to occur in a warehouse next to the docks. However, upon further investigating said warehouse, it is owned by Carmine Falcone just a few weeks ago and nowhere in Maroni's territory. I can only conclude that..." Alfred says before I interrupt him.

"It's an ambush." I finished for him.

"But I thought that Falcone owned the police?" Kate asked. I then go activate the bat computer and dig up information on Falcone and the police department

"Not all of them. There are a few within the GCPD that are doing their jobs the right way and want to take down Falcone and his organization." I said to her as I continue doing research in the bar computer and notice something.

"It seems that the GCPD has a discreet undercover operation tasked to get information to incriminate Falcone by placing one of their men inside his ranks"

"The officer on the inside is Detective James Thompson 30 years old. He's been in the job for 10 years. Married to Vanessa Thompson a lawyer in the DA's office and has one son named Jack, 10 years old and goes to Gotham elementary school." I said as I bring up the images of the Thompson family

"He has worked around various sections of the department until being assigned for undercover work. He's been very good at infiltrating the ranks of the mob but only got lieutenants. His current assignment was to get close to Falcone and get information on his activities. It would seem that Falcone found out that he was a cop and is planning on taking out the good cops that want him gone by sending false information" I said as I gather all of the information from the computer.

"Right you are sir. These police officers are some of the few left in Gotham. If they are killed, then I fear that this city would be poorer for it" Alfred said

"We have to save them before they are gunned down" Kate added.

"I know" I said as two containment pods appear and open to show us our Bat suits. "Ready to go?"

Kate smiles at me "Always"

I smile back and suit up. I start to put on my suit with the three blades bracers, then my signature belt with gadgets, my battle ready boots, flowing black cape and finally the cowl over my face. I looked menacing and that's how I liked it. My appearance was exactly like Bruce did in the Arkham Origins storyline.

I turn around and get a clear view of my partner.

Kate had her long red haired wig on with her outfit to be similar to me but with the bat logo on her chest being red instead of black. She was walking up to me in the most sexiest way that any female vigilante could walk. Fuck me she's hot. She walks in front of me with a smirk

"Like what you see?" She asks and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Every time you put on your suit" I said to her as I eye her body up and down. I also activate the Batwing for launch.

"You're such a pervert you know that" she scoffs with a smile. I smile back and then get serious for the job at hand.

"Alfred, keep us posted on any changes in the police scanner involving that warehouse. We need to make sure that this doesn't end into a bloodbath" I said to him with seriousness.

"Understood sir. Shall I leave an anonymous tip on this ambush?" He asks me.

"No, if any kind of information regarding the ambush gets scene by one of Falcone's cops then they would accelerate their plans and more people will die. That's not a risk worth taking" I retorted.

"Very well sir" Alfred tells me as he sits in front of the batcomputer.

Kate and I then go inside the Batwing. She sits in the seat behind me while I pilot. I do a diagnostic check to make sure everything is in order and then activate the thrusters. In a countdown of five seconds, I open the hangar doors to the outside and blast off into the sky above Gotham. We soon head to the destination that we were given.

Meanwhile in said warehouse, Detective James Thompson is tied up in a chair with blood all over his clothes. His face is bloody and is covered in bruises. It's a really ugly site to see. His breathing is heavy and his ribs are nearly broken. He's barely conscious.The lights are on in the warehouse and it can be seen vividly how badly shaped he is

Falcone's thugs have been torturing the detective for a few hours. Making sure that he is both in pain and alive. He was to be bait for when the more law-abiding police officers show up for them. And they'll never even see it coming when they do.

The detective knew the risks when taking the job. He didn't do it for the recognition. He did it because he believed it was right and that was all the reason he needed to do this job. He only wishes to prove to both himself and his family that this city can be better. That there are good people willing to fight back against criminals like Falcone.

He knows that there is only one way this ends. One way or another they are going to kill him and there isn't going to be anyone coming to save him. He slightly chuckles at that

" _Jack, Vanessa I'm so sorry. I hope that my death doesn't tear you guys apart. I hope that you are safe and fight the good fight just as I did"_ James thought as a tear leaves his eye.

One of the thugs hear him chuckle and goes to check him out.

"Hey what's so funny cop?" Asked the thug. James doesn't say anything.

"I'm talking to you cop. What you've gone deaf or something?" The thug asked again in annoyance as he got closer to the injured detectives face. As he got close enough the detective head butted the thug which broke his nose in the process.

"You motherfucker" he exclaims as he takes out his Glock and readies to shoot the detective. The thugs partner sees this and stops him.

"Hey calm down" thug #2 told his partner as he lowers his weapon.

"C-Calm down. He broke my FUCKING NOSE. I'm going to kill this son of a bitch" thug #1 said as he tries to aim again but his partner doesn't allow it.

"No you are not. Falcone wants him alive long enough to see what we do to his people once they show up. Once all of the bodies are dropped, then you can kill him. Until then back off" thug #2 tells his partner. This seems to calm him down a bit but he is really impatient to kill the detective.

Thug #1 heads back to his post with his partner. Then thug #2 radio checks his people.

"How's it looking out there?" He asked through the radio.

" _All clear here"_ said one thug.

 _"Pretty quiet from my end"_ said another thug

" _Nothing out of the ordina-"_ another thug tries to say but gets cut off.

"Can you repeat that?" Thug #2 asks over the radio. He gets nothing but static.

"Someone figure out where this dumbass is" Thug #2 ordered with annoyance through the radio but still gets static.

"What the fuck is going?" He asked himself. His partner looks at him with worry.

"You think it's the Bats?" Thug #1 asks his partner. Thug #2 just looks at him as if he is crazy.

"Motherfucka, How many times do I have to tell you that they don't exist? They are just something some random asshole made to help them sleep at night. It's probably these cheap radios" Thug #2 reasoned with him but Thug #1 wasn't convinced.

"Bro they are real. I saw them a couple months back with my guy Tony when we had to secure that shipment of drugs coming in. They weren't even human man. They took on at least 40 of our guys and no one saw them coming. They were big, dark and scary. I don't know how I got out unscathed man" Thug #1 said with fear on recalling that event.

"Are you sure you weren't high that day" Thug #2 asked him skeptically when he said he saw the Bats.

"I was sober that day. Scouts honor" Thug #1 said

"Sure" Thug #2 said sarcastically as he observes the area.

"It's pretty quiet out there." He said to himself until he hears gunshots in the distance. He and his partner raise their weapons in response.

"What's going on out there?" Thug #2 yelled through the radio but got no response.

"It's them man. They're here" Thug #1 said in fear.

"How about you shut the fuck up" Thug #2 said to him.

Pretty soon the lights in the warehouse go dark. As dark as the night sky and there was very little visibility. Thug #2 gets a flashlight to try and see where he is going. He separates from his partner to try to find out who's been taking out his boys.

"Stay here and keep an eye on the cop, I'm gonna go check this out" he said to his partner who is so afraid he doesn't say a word. He shakes his head and leaves.

Thug #1 is absolutely terrified. He's seen what these things can do and he's not sure if they can be killed. For the next few minutes there was silence until he hears a noise that scares him. He starts to shoot at the area the sound originated from. Eventually he stops and investigates. All he sees is a metal pipe that could've fell off of anywhere.

He hears another sound immediately after and starts to shoot in fear. Now he's starting to realize that he is not alone with the detective. The thug then gets angry.

"WHERE ARE YOU????" he yells out to summon out his stalker. A few seconds later he gets a response.

"Here" whispered a deep voice behind him. The thug immediately turns around and is then grabbed into the darkness.

Few minutes later, the lights of the warehouse come back on and the detective can barely see anything due to his eyes adjusting. As he tries to see, all he can make out is a menacing figure approach him. He doesn't know what to think at the moment. Whoever this person is could very well be the person to kill him. The detective prepares himself for the cold embrace of death. But it doesn't t come. He feels something untie him from the chair and carry him out of the warehouse. The detective is confused on what's going on and can't even talk to who is carrying him.

Eventually he is laid down by the curb across from the warehouse. His vision starts to clear as he sees who his savior is. It shocks him to say the least.

"B-Batman" he said to me in a weak voice.

"Shh. It's alright now. You are safe" I say to him in a comforting voice.

"B-But my family. They are in danger. Falcone will find them." He said in fear on the likelihood that Falcone could get to his family.

"He won't find them. I made sure that they are incapable of being found by Falcone and his men. They are safe" I reassure him. This seems to bring the detective at ease and form tears in his eyes.

"Thank you" he says before going unconscious. I then check his pulse and see that it's faint. He needs to go to the hospital and on cue the good cops show up. They were expecting to find Falcone's crew and Maroni's crew in a shoot out but only sees that the criminals are all unconscious from what looked like a severe beating.

The cops then see me carrying an unconscious Detective Thompson to them. They get their guns out and raise them at me.

"Put him down and get on your knees" Said one of the cops who appears to another detective

"He needs medical attention fast or else he's going to die" I told them.

"I don't take orders from you freak and what did you do to him that he's like this" Said the detective.

"I saved him from being tortured by Falcone's men. They found out about his cover and planned to lure you out so that they could ambush you and kill you here. I stopped them before they could" I told them stoically.

The cops look at each other shocked at what I just said. They were coming to their deaths but I prevented that. The vigilante that they have been hunting saved their lives and the life of their brother in arms.

The detective in front of me then holsters his weapon

"If what you say is true then it would seem that we owe you one. Gives us back Thompson so that he can go to the hospital and you can go on your way but remember tomorrow we will be coming for you next" he threatened me. Can't blame them they are doing their job. I just nod and give them Thompson as they put him in the car.

The detective tries to look back at me but I'm already gone. He tries to search but knows it's futile. Kate and I have been hiding from them for two years and they are never close to catching us.

I then meet up with Kate at Gotham cathedral.

"Were you able to find out where Falcone is?" I asked her.

"No. The guys I interrogated before they tried to kill the Thompson family had no clue. According to one, he says that Falcone moves around a lot and never st the same place twice. So for now Falcone is in the wind" Kate said with disappointment.

I'm disappointed too but not at her but at the level of intelligence that Falcone has to keep himself safe from ever getting caught. Truly a man worthy of respect.

"It's alright, we'll get him eventually. The family doing ok?" I asked my partner. She nods her head

"Yeah they are. I was able to secure them in another safe house that the GCPD uses and made sure that Falcone can't find her. I even left a tip on her location to Jim Gordon like you asked" she informed me.

"Good." I said to her as comms are activated.

" _Sir, according to the police scanner there is a armed robbery occurring a few blocks from your location. I'm sending the coordinates via batcomputer"_ Alfred told me.

"Thanks Alfred" I told him as I deactivate comms. I look to Kate who also heard what Alfred said "Let's go" She nods and we run through the rooftops towards the armed robbery.

For the next few hours, we get notifications of crimes occurring in the area and stop them before the police arrive. It's amazing how active it is at night but then again this is Gotham. The city with more criminals than civilians. So far me and Kate have been deterring them but soon their tactics will change and it will be a bit harder to deter them.

Eventually, we return to the Batcave after a long night of patrol. Alfred was waiting for us.

"Productive evening sir and madame" he asked us.

"Very productive Alfred. Thank you" I said sincerely.

"You do know what day is today do you?" He asks me. I get confused on the question as does Kate

"It's Thanksgiving" he tells us and we are both shocked by the realization.

"Wow I completely forgot about that" Kate said

"Yea me too" I said in agreement.

"Well then it's a good thing that I am here to remind you isn't it" Alfred said with a cheeky smile. We smile as well.

"Yes it is. Thank you Alfred" I said to him.

"Anytime sir. Now unlike you and Miss Kane, I require a few hours of rest to function. Good night sir and madame" Alfred says to us with a slight bow and heads back upstairs.

"Good night Alfred" Kate and I say unison and then he is gone. Kate and I are left alone in the cave as we take off the cowls.

"Thanksgiving. It feels weird that it's here so soon." I said out loud.

"Is it because your parents aren't here" Kate asks me sadly.

I then go into a sad expression when memories of the past fill my mind. I remember that we would have this massive feast with other friends of the family. Kate and Tommy were there and we would always have fun. But now that Martha and Thomas Wayne are gone, I'm the last of my family bloodline.

"Yea. Remembering all of those fun times we had together. Makes me wish I could go back to those times. But I don't have any problems with where I am now" I said to her.

"Oh why's that" she asks me. I look at her straight in the eyes.

"Because I have you" I said to her which stuns her and makes her blush. "Alfred has done his best to take care of me and he's done a remarkable job being my dad. Lucious has been invaluable as both a friend and a member of this team. But you have stuck by my side for a long time. Helped me cope and fight with me in this crusade. If I had to name one of the few things that I'm thankful for, then one of them is being with you as both a partner and a lover. I wouldn't have had it any other way"

As she listens to my words, tears form in her eyes from the sincerity of them. She always felt like an outcast and didn't feel that not many people actually cared about her due to her being different than the rest. Im one of the few that does care about her and never held her differences against her. She was fine as is and no one should change her into something she's not. As soon as I finish, she jumps on top of me and kisses me passionately. It soon becomes a long make out session. After 15 minutes of making out, she looks at me.

"I love you Bruce. Always have, always will and no matter what happens. I'll always be by your side." She tells me with a smile. I smile as well

"I love you too Kate" I said to her as we kiss again.

"You know we never got to finish what we started early today. I think it's time we fix that" she says seductively as she takes off her suit.

"I agree completely" I say immediately.

"Well then Mr. Wayne" she says as she stands before me completely naked. She is so fucking hot. She then goes to my waist and takes of my pants revealing my erect 9 inch member. "Ready for me to rock your word"

I just nod in anticipation. She puts her face near my dick and smiles.

"Ok hear we go" she says as she opens her mouth and inserts my dick in it. I'm now lost in complete pleasure.

She bobs her head back and forth while her tongue rotated around my member. She does this for another five minutes and I'm at my limit.

"Kate I'm going to cum" I warn her. She speeds up her movements and in another second. I bust my load into her mouth. It was big one but she swallows it happily. After a while, she cleans my dick with her tongue and removes it from her mouth but I'm still hard. She then looks at me with a smile.

"Ready for more?" She asks me as she lines up my dick with her pussy. I don't even answer as I thrust upwards and am immediately inside her which makes her moan in pleasure at the sudden penetration. She's not complaining though.

For the next couple of hours, the cave was filled with the sounds of pleasurable screams from both of us as we cum repeatedly over the course of our activity. Pretty soon we go unconscious with smiles on our faces. No matter what we will always be together and I'll make sure that my family is safe.

In the mean time, I'll enjoy this moment. Moments like this are rare for the original Bruce Wayne and so I'll do my best to enjoy it completely. God I love my life.

 **Well that's done. I hope that this was better than the previous chapters. I wanted to be able to show how much Kate and Bruce have grown together as they started their careers. They are inseparable and nothing will change how they feel about the other.**

 **I also hope that their training session was written well. I'm not good with fight scenes so keep that in mind.**

 **I also hope that you enjoyed that little sex tease at the end. I wanted to do a full lemon but I decided to go for a lime instead. I'll do a full lemon in the future**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is me signing out**


	5. Chapter 4: Origins Part 1

It's nearly Christmas and I'm currently in the batcave getting myself ready for what is coming. The Origins storyline is here. It's only a matter of time before me and Kate have to suit up. I'm a bit nervous because not only will I be facing several assassins, I'll be meeting the Clown Prince of Crime himself too.

It's strange that I haven't heard anything about his activities within the underworld or other databases. You would think that someone as insane as him would be drawing peoples attention already. But it seems that he's been keeping a low profile at least until now. I do got to admit that he is very resourceful on his ability to hide until he makes a dramatic entrance.

Unfortunately whenever he shows up, bodies tend to drop around him. He is truly a man that wants the world to be as insane as he is. If his backstory is indeed that of the Killing Joke then I feel sorry for him. To lose his wife and unborn kid along with his failing career as a comedian could bring anyone to the edge of madness. Only problem is that Batman, canon and well me, helped push him over.

While canon Bruce never knew this backstory of him as the Red Hood, he hoped that there maybe a good man deep inside him. It's a nice sentiment but I'm not entirely sure. If there is some level of goodness inside him, then it's buried by a mountain of chaos. If I recall correctly, Origins only showed a glimpse of his descent to insanity. Anything before that is left up to the imagination. I think it's because of this that allows the Joker to use that lack of a past as his tool to manipulate people to join him and see, from his point of view, that this blue world is a lot darker than they think it is.

He probably has a point but it doesn't mean that he is right. I can only hope that I can save at least some of the lives he is about to take. Some say that there are no heroes in Gotham. Kate and I are doing our best to be them no matter if we are us or as Bats.

Now here I am looking at the Batcomputer, watching the news while analyzing mine and Kate's gear. So far everything is well until...

" _All units, All units Code 10 at Blackgate prison. Communications down. Possible 2-11."_ I hear a female cop say over the police scanner.

" _Delta 6-4, on route"_ a male cop responded.

" _Dispatch 5-9 to confirm Code 10, this is a break out?"_ Another cop asks.

" _Suspect identified as Black Mask. Commisioner Loeb is being held captive. I repeat Commisioner Loeb is 701"_ Dispatch says.

"It's time" I mutter to myself as Alfred and Kate appears next to me.

"So Black Mask is doing is a prison break. Pretty bold move, even for him" Kate said with curiosity on the behavior behind Sionis. This isn't how he typically operates.

"Something tells me that there is more to this than what anyone knows" I said without alluding to the fact that this is Joker impersonating as Black Mask.

"Which is why you must be extra careful sir and madam. If Black Mask is deviating from his normal behavior than that makes him very unpredictable. And unpredictable men are the most dangerous type to fight" Alfred wisely states to us.

"Then we'll have to prepare for anything." I said as I look to Kate "Let's suit up"

Kate nods her head as I press a button on the bat computer which allows two pods to come near us. Within these pods were our Batsuits. I internally grin in pride as I have been waiting for this moment. Then we put on our battlesuits.

It takes us a few minutes to fully equip ourselves with our gadgets and other equipment. Once we finish, we head to the Batwing.

"Uh sir. Before you go, I received a letter addressed to you and Madam Kane. It seems to be important" Alfred tells us. This confuses me since this was not something I expected.

"Let me see" I told Alfred as me and Kate analyze the letter. It seemed plain and simple as well as non-threatening.

Kate and I open the letter and see what is in it

هناك يأتي ثمانية خدم من الموت. كن جاهزا

\- _S_

The letter was written in Arabic. Kate and I look at each other seriously and know what it says.

"What does it say sir?" Alfred asks but it was Kate that answered.

"It's Arabic. It says 'There come eight servants of death. Be ready'. This isn't a message, it's a warning" Kate said ominously.

"Sounds serious. But who would send you this warning" Alfred asks.

"From someone who knows who we are and what we do" I said as I fold the letter and place it by the bat computer. I then continue to proceed to the Batwing with Kate following me.

"Are you sure it is wise to go out there with an individual who not only is warning you of danger but also knows who you are as well?" Alfred asks.

"If the person I'm thinking of wrote that message, then we don't have to worry about our identities being leaked." I reasoned with Alfred. He hesitantly nods his head in understanding since it makes sense.

"Very well. Good luck sir and madam" Alfred states to us.

"Thank you Alfred" Kate and I said as we enter the Batwing and start to leave the cave.

Alfred watches as the boy he raised as his own son and the girl who has been at his side since the beginning, leave this 'inner sanctum' to do the job that they've tasked themselves to do. He watches with both fear and pride. Pride to see that Bruce has become a man with a goal to better improve Gotham. The expectation that he and Bruce's parents hoped that he would be. And fear because every night that they do this, there is a risk that they might not come back.

Alfred has seen what Bruce and Kate can do. There skill is truly impressive. One could say that they are invincible. But Alfred knew better. No one is truly invincible. He's seen this in war, men very skilled fighting dangerous terrains and coming out unscathed. When such men succeed in their missions with little injuries, they believe themselves capable of surviving the worst that would be thrown at them.

They believed wrong.

Alfred has seen these men die in ways that would haunt your dreams. Some of these men were his friends and now he is one of a few that remain alive. One could say that Alfred survived war but...not unscathed. He often dreams of the horrors that he has seen and done but he doesn't let it affect him and his duties. He's always kept his issues inside and told only a small few about his past. But despite this, Alfred actually misses the conflict. The resolve to fight for an idea and having that idea push you to new horizons even if it leads to death. Now here he is, taking part in another war. A war that started since the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne. A war that is being fought not with guns but with fists and masks.

He is in his element and he does not care if he dies as a casualty of this war. But he is afraid that if Bruce and Kate arrogantly believe that they can't be killed then they will suffer dearly for it. Alfred can only hope that that day never comes. But for now, he remains steadfast and ready to assist when they call.

"Be careful" he says as both Batman and Batwoman are gone and he sits near the bat computer.

Meanwhile, Kate and I reach Blackgate prison and instead of landing, we eject underneath it and dive from a high altitude. We dive for a good few seconds until we open up our capes to glide safely on the ground.

Once we land, Kate starts to talk.

"You said you know who wrote the warning. Care to tell me who it is?" She asked me.

"I assumed that you figured it out" I state to her.

"I have but I am uncertain if it is true. She supposed to be half a world away" she says to me.

"Then something is going on here that required her to warn us" I said.

"Why would Shiva do that? None of us were supposed to make contact with each other after we left" Kate asks.

She would be right of course if this was more like canon and we didn't become sexually involved with her during our time with the League. It doesn't surprise me that she knows what we do.

"I can only assume that she still cares for us enough to break the rules of the League and wanted us to make sure that we are prepared for what's coming." I said which makes Kate nod her head in agreement.

"I still miss her" Kate said in lamentation.

"As do I" I said as we both continue to enter the prison.

As soon as we do, we see a man with a bandaged eye walking back in fear as an assailant comes closer to him with a bat. I recognize this man to be the Warden of Blackgate, Martin Joseph

"No please, don-" Martin tries to say as the assailant with a black mask hits him to the ground with the bat.

"Oh I'll kill ya alright. Oh by the time I do, that eye wont be the only thing that you'l be missing" The black masked goon says to the man sadistically.

Martin then sees both me and Kate watching this all transpire.

"What is that? Behind you" he says as he points at our direction while we were getting closer to them

"Oh come on, you expect me to fall for that. I mean try something origin-" the goon tries to say he looks at the two Bat-like shadows that were next to his.

The man turns around and looks at us with fear and panic. You could just see it in his eyes. He then tries to hit one of us with the bat in his hands, thinking that this would somehow save him. I block his attack, break his back, elbow his face making his disoriented, grab his throat and throw him to Kate. Kate then reacts fast as she RKOs the guy to the ground hard which leaves him unconscious to the ground in pain.

I then walk to the Martin who looks at both of us with fear. He goes for a metal pipe that lies next to him and gets up from the ground.

"Don't" I warn him but he doesn't listen as he goes to attack me. As he does, Kate takes out a batarang and throws it. The batarang hits the metal pipe off of the mans hand while I push him to the ground.

"Don't hurt me please" he pleaded to us.

"We won't" Kate said to him "But if you do that again, we won't be so lenient next time"

"I've heard the stories about you two. You are not supposed to be real" Martin said to us with fear

"Who tore this place apart?" I ask him seriously and on cue all of us hear a monstrous roar that was nearby. I recognize that sound.

"Sounds big" Kate commented.

"You have no idea. This thing was strong and looked like something you see from a horror flick. A living, breathing beast" Martin said still afraid about everything.

"Where is Black Mask?" I demand of him with my deep voice.

"I...I don't know. He came for Commissioner Loeb, maybe one of his men can tell you where he is" he said to which we nod our heads and leave him where he is since it's probably one of the safest place in the prison at the moment.

We then go through an electronic door that activates through motion sensor. When the door opens we see a series of prison cells filled with criminals. Many of which we've helped put in here. In front of us was once a door way leading to a downstairs corridor. The creature that we heard before bent the metal bars in such a violent fashion that this door no longer exist. A new entrance was made and so we use it.

As we go downstairs, we see two of Black Mask' goons. We soon look at each other and nod our heads in agreement of what is needed to be done. As we open the door in front of us, both of them see us. One of them goes to charge at us while the other tried to pry a gun off the nearby wall.

I fired the batclaw at the one charging which stops his movements as he looks at his chest where the grapple is now attached to. I jump from where I am and have the batclaw pull me towards the goon with great speed. I could see the look of fear in his eyes when he sees me coming. As I got closer, I punch his face so hard that his mask breaks apart completely from the impact and his nose bleeds profusely. I could see that it was broken. He was now on the ground barely conscious with blood covering most of his face.

Meanwhile with the other guy with the gun, Kate throws a batarang that curves around him and hits the weapon off of his grip. This pushed him back slightly and made him a bit afraid but he quickly tries to brave as he goes to turn around and face her in hand to hand combat. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he turned around, Kate's hand was already on his face as she slams his head at the wall behind him. The force she used made the wall crack a bit and you can see that the goons eyes went to the back of his head as he just leaves the conscious world behind.

These two guys are going to be in serious pain when they wake up.

Then the cells near us open, releasing two prisoners. The electronic gate in front of us also opened with another one of black masks crew. Now it was three against two. Awesome odds for us.

The criminal next to me goes to punch me in the face but I dodge and punch him. This pushes him back but I don't let him recover. I then charge at him with an uppercut to the jaw which makes the guy rise up in the air. As he was, I then roundhouse kick him towards Black masks guy, knocking them both on the ground.

Meanwhile with Kate, she did a rapid attack on the criminal by her. She gives him an onslaught of punches so fast that he couldn't block or dodge. In a few seconds, she finishes her barrage leaving the guy wobbling in disorientation and in pain. Kate then walks close to the guy and taps him forward. The guy just falls without any complaints and stays on the ground.

The Black Mask henchman soon gets up from the ground after getting the unconscious body of the guy I fought off of him. As he gets up, I then grab his neck and slightly lift him up in the air

"Where is Black Mask?" I demand of him.

"I ain't telling you nothing" the criminal states which makes me punch him in the ribs which makes him groan in pain

"I just cracked three of your ribs, so you better start talking before both of us decide to test how long you can stay conscious while breaking every bone you have" I threaten him.

"Ok, ok. He's heading to the execution chamber with Loeb" he states while in pain.

"Good, now you can take a nap" I state to him. This confused the guy

"What do yo-" he tries to say but Kate interrupts him by punching him in the face hard enough for him to go to sleep. I then drop him on the floor as we continue our path.

The electronic door opens in front us, leading to a hallway. We soon stop as we hear something coming closer. On cue, a drone appears from the hallway from the left of us.

"That doesn't belong here" Kate stated

"No, it doesn't" I said in confirmation as the drone moves towards the hallway to our right.

We then follow it but as we do, it leads us to a section with other prison cells. The drone then flies up, essentially disappearing as we get locked in with three prisoners who are now out of their cells. They look at us with great fear in their eyes. But that didn't stop them from coming at us to fight. Which is good for us.

Criminal 1 tries to punch me but I dodge, leaving him for Kate who punched him in the face. I then go to face criminal 2 who goes for a kick, thinking it would catch me off guard. It doesn't.

I do a sweep kick on the leg he was using, causing him to fall to the floor as I quickly punch criminal 3 in the face which pushes him back.

Kate blocks another punch attack from criminal 1 and then counters with a strong right haymaker. This hurts the guy enough for Kate to quickly to do a left roundhouse kick to his face which makes him spin in the air for a bit before falling to the ground. This makes Kate slightly grin at the badassery of her skills.

Meanwhile, I was beating up criminal 3 with a barrage of punches on both his chest and face. Whenever he tried to counter, I would re-counter. As I do this, criminal 2 got up from the floor and went to charge at me. I noticed him instantly. I quickly stop my barrage of punches and finish with a backflip kick to criminal 3's jaw which lifts him up and pushes him back a few feet. As I was still flipping, criminal 2 got close enough for my foot to hit his head hard on the floor while I land beautifully back on my feet.

Criminal 2 remains conscious and struggles to get up but Kate doesn't let him. She turns him over on his back and you can see that his face was bleeding from the impact of my attack. Kate then drops one knee on criminal 3's chest, which make him grunt in pain, and punches him in the face to make him go to sleep.

As we finish, we aim our batclaws at a small opening above the locked door near us. We both get pulled to our destination and crouch walk through the opening to the other side. As we jump down from the space, we walk towards another electronic door. As we do, we see in front of us a Blackgate worker on the ground in fear being threatened by another one of Black Masks crew, who is armored up with Kevlar. But further down we see a tall reptilian man throwing a man off his teeth. The creature uses his wrapped hands to remove the blood on his mouth. He looks back in our direction with his reptilian eyes and stares at us for a few seconds. He then turns around to leave the area. I think this is how he got our scent.

"What is that?" Kate asks in slight shock at the beast.

"Killer Croc" I state to her with a unsurprised tone.

"You mean the rumors were true about him?" She asked me. I nod my head in agreement

Several months ago, there were stories in the streets and the underworld that said that there was indeed a crocodile in the sewers. Some say that it was a man in a crocodile suit, doing what we do but takes a step further by killing his victims. Others say that it was a crocodile that had consumed radioactive waste that made it evolve into the appearance of a man. No one knew for certain. Those who actually seen him either died or were too afraid to talk.

But I know the truth and seeing Waylon Jones in person is truly incredible. Now back to the matter at hand.

We move closer to the bad guy in front of us, who jumps up in fright as soon as he sees us. I then go to disorient him by using my cape just like the game. As soon as this is done, Kate and I hit him with an onslaught of punches with no opening for a block or counter. We soon finish off with a combined uppercut to his face which then knocks him out.

The Blackgate worker looks at us in both fear and astonishment at what just happened.

We then use our batclaws to reach to the upper level where we saw Croc before. Once we do, we go through another electronic door which leads us to a security checkpoint. As we walk, a door in front of us is raised only slightly for it got stuck due to mechanical failure. On the other side was a four of Black Masks criminals conversing and unaware that we were here. We use this opportunity to slide under the doorway and knockout two of the criminals.

Everyone else was surprised at the event. I dealt with the one on the left while Kate dealt with the one on the right.

The guy I was facing tried to punch me but I block and counter with a punch to his face. He's pushed back a bit and I quickly grab his waist and threw him over me. As he was mid air, I quickly turned and kicked him hard in the wall. The impact took the breath right out of him and lied on the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, Kate kicked her guy in the chest which left him wide open for a Superman punch to the face. Then Kate grabbed his neck and flipped him over her to the ground hard. She then finished him off with a good punch to the face, knocking him out in the process.

As we finish go down a non functioning elevator using our capes to glide safely. Once we do, we see a window that shows us what I was expecting. Killed Croc and Black Mask were being cheered by a large group of criminals with their Blackgate prison garb on. We then hear Black Mask speak

"They say crime doesn't pay" he said as Croc picks up a prison guard and slams him into "Well someone better check the police commissioners pockets because they are lined with my money"

On cue, Commissioner Loeb was being pushed towards Croc who then holds him from moving.

"And what have I to show for it? Huh? My own men in the slammer? Not no more. No. Tonight - we're making some changes. Some big changes" Black Mask continued as he and Croc leave the area with the Commissioner.

I never liked Loeb to begin with. The guy was as corrupt as they come but he had friends in high places that covered up his transgressions so no one could prosecute him. But everyone knew that he was a scumbag and it was only a matter of time until he was caught. While I dislike the man greatly, I'm not going to just let him die either.

As they leave, Kate and I open up a vent near us and crouch through so that we can reach them. As we reach the exit, I use detective vision to see that there are six assailants underneath us. I was the first to make an entrance.

I drop down on one of the criminals which knocks him to the ground. I then go to punch the next guy that was to my right and dodge an attack from a pipe that was from the guy to my left. Kate then comes in and goes to fight the remaining three.

I dodged another attack from the pipe and countered by punching him in the face and twisting his arm to disarm the pipe. As he releases the pipe, I grab it and use it to hit his legs which cause him to fall. I quickly then hit him in the chest to make his fall more painful. The other criminal that I punched comes charge at me but I flip over him and hit him with the pipe on his head causing the guy to fall to the ground with most likely a harsh concussion.

Meanwhile, Kate was facing three men. She attacks the first guy with a hard kick to the face. She then grabs the opportunity to punch him in the throat, then in the temple of his head and throw him to the second guy causing both of them to fall to the ground. The third guy goes to charge at her with a left haymaker but she blocks him, breaks his arm and counters with a uppercut to the face. She then sweep kicks the guy to the ground and stomps his face with enough force to knock him out.

While this happened, the second guy gets up from the ground, removing the unconscious body of his buddy off of him. He takes out a small knife from his person and goes to stab Kate when she wasn't looking. I see this and throw the metal pipe at his head. You could hear the impact of the pipe meet his skull which made Kate turn around and see both the man and the pipe on the ground with the knife dropped near her.

She looks at me and gives me a thankful nod to which I return. We then continue on our path. We see that our exit is blocked with a barred gate and a Black Mask henchman keeping guard. He watches us smugly as he thinks we can't get passed him. He is wrong. Kate and I then go to a small office that was next to it.

I then notice a vent to open to which I use my batclaw to quickly open. I was the first to go through it with Kate behind me. We reach an empty corridor that has a weak wall structure.

"Explosive gel?" Kate asks me.

"Explosive gel" I confirmed as I take out the signature gel used in the games and draw the bat symbol.

We walk a few paces back and I then blow up the wall which had enough force to send the smug criminal to the wall causing him to go unconscious. We then go through the electronic door that was there and see a door to our right that has two buttons that is used to open it. Kate and I threw our respective batarangs at the buttons which opened the door.

The door opens up an abandoned medical wing. Very decrepit. I then see the vent near the ceiling and use my batclaw to open it up. We then crawl through it and as we do, we get a view of Black Mask, Croc and Loeb in the execution chambers. Soon enough, we reach to a room that has a window to view the chamber without being seen

"What's all this about Sionis? Haven't I always come through for you?" Loeb asks Black Mask while he releases the Calendar man from the chamber.

"You may have Gilleon but uh things have changed. We are starting with a clean slate and you are not on it" Mask said to the Commissioner.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he gets pushed into the chamber by Masks crew and slams the glass "With all I've done for you. I'm the police commissioner damn it"

"Goodbye Commissioner. See you on the other side" Black Mask says as he and everyone else leaves while the chamber turns on and pumps gas inside

Kate and I took us a few short moments to break the glass in the room we were in. I then go to the door, open it and throw the Commissioner out of it while the chamber continues pumping gas. I then look at the Commissioner who is still alive, coughing a bit since he only inhaled a small portion of the gas. The corrupt Commissioner then looks at us.

"What the - cough cough - hell are you freaks doing here?" He asked us.

"Saving your life so that you can be tried for your crimes when this is over" I told him. This makes him laugh a bit

"You think - cough cough - you have any proof - cough cough - that I or my friends can't extinguish?" He asks us smugly.

"We do and this time you will get what's coming to you" Kate responded as she kicks his head, making him go unconscious.

"Nice" I said to her with a slight smirk. She looks at me and does the same in kind.

"Thanks" She said as we continue to follow Black Masks trail, leaving the Commissioner there. Until three of Black Masks henchmen show up. One of them was armored. I deal with the armored one while Kate deals with the other two.

Henchman 1 goes to punch Kate while Henchman 2 goes to kick her. She blocks the punch and counters with a punch of her own. Then, she grabs the leg of Henchman 2 and uses her strength to flip him over. This gives her he opportunity to kick him in the back mid air which sends him straight to a wall before falling to the ground. Meanwhile, Henchman 1 starts to charge at her for tackle but she jumps over him and lands behind him. The guy then turns around as Kate does a jump spinning kick to the face which sends him straight to the floor.

Meanwhile, I throw a batarang at the armored Henchman head which disorients him. I then move closer to him and punch him many times on both his face and his chest. I do this for a few moments until I finish with a right uppercut to his face. I then finish off with a RKO leaving the guy unconscious in the ground.

We then go through the electronic door and continue on our path. As we do, we feel a large tremor that shakes the area we are in. Sounded big. We go through another electronic door and see a destroyed elevator and drone. We also hear Black Mask and Croc talking from the distance

"I told you to grab the memory card" Mask berated Croc.

"You wanted it smashed, so I smashed it" Croc responded to him.

"It better be or else the next thing is going to be smashed WILL BE YOUR FACE" Mask threatened the creature which made Croc growl at him

I go to the drone and take out the memory card that was inside of it. It was damaged just like it was in the game.

"What do you think this memory card has that is important?" Kate asked me.

"Something that could be related to the message Shiva gave us" I said to her without making it seem like I actually know what's going on.

"You really think so?" She asks me with uncertainty.

"It would make sense. Black Masks invasion of the prison, him working with Croc and the letter that Shiva sent us. This all seems to be connected somehow. But right now, we need to get to Sionis before he leaves this place" I said to Kate which makes her nod her head in agreement.

"Yeah let's go" she said to me.

We take out our batclaws to reach the upper level. We then start to climb the ladders so that we can reach Black Mask.

Meanwhile, Black Mask and some of his guys had already exited the prison by use of a helicopter. Another chopper goes to land to pick up the rest. We reach the area but see that Sionis is gone and only Croc remains. Croc stops and smells a familiar scent which causes him to gesture the pilot to leave without him.

Here we go. First boss fight.

Kate and I then glide down behind Croc as he walks. He then looks back at us.

"Thought I caught your scent." He said to us.

"Wasn't hard finding yours" I replied as Croc goes to pick up a big gas container and throws it at us. We dodge it which causes an explosion behind us. Croc growls at us ready for a fight.

He comes charging at us ready to sliice us with his claws but we dodge him. I then throw a batarang at his head which disorients him, giving us an opportunity to attack. Kate and I would do a combined attack of punches and kicks that should hurt him. We then finish off with slamming his head to the ground.

Unfortunately, this just pisses him off as he jumps over our heads to go other gas containers. As he does, a chopper appears and some of Black Masks goons come into the fray. At least four of them.

"I'll deal with Croc, you handle the rest" I tell Kate.

"Got it" She said as she charges toward the goons as they do the same while I deal with a angry Croc carrying a gas container.

I then throw a batarang at the container which makes Croc laugh at me.

"You missed" he said with a sadistic smile.

"I didn't" I told him which makes Croc look at me confused until he hears a beeping noise.

He looks up at the container he has over his head and sees that the batarang I threw had a red blinking light. Soon enough, the batarang explodes along with the container causing Croc to yell in pain and anger. Smoke covers his eyes as he goes to clear himself of flames. Once he was done, he removes the smoke surrounding him and as he does he sees me coming at him with a fist. I punch him in the face and then punch him several times in the chest. My attack pushes him back but he soon recovers as he starts to charge at me.

Meanwhile, Kate knees one of the goons in the face. Most likely breaking his jaw and leaving him unconscious in the process. Another one goes to punch her but she blocks and counters by breaking his arm and throwing him at another goon which knocks them both down. The goon still standing takes out a pistol and starts shooting at Kate. She dodges and throws at batarang at the gun which knocks it out of the guys hands causing him pain. Kate uses this opportunity to jump, grab his face and push his head to the ground.

Then one of the goons that was in the ground tries to get up. But she jumps in the air, lands on the guys chest and punches him in the face knocking him out. Kate then looks for me to see how I'm doing and she sees Croc throwing me to the ground and trying to bite my head off.

I do my best to make sure that Croc is at a good distance away from me. Kate quickly jumps on Crocs back that starts to hit him in the head. This angers Croc more as he tries to get Kate off of him. I then use this opportunity to punch Croc in the chest and then uppercut his jaw. Kate jumps off of Croc as soon as I do.

Croc looks at us and roars with rage. I think he is now consumed by primal instincts. He goes to charge at us with everything he has. I then throw a batarang at his head which causes him to be disoriented as he runs straight into the bar fence. Croc shakes his head to be able to see write but as he turns around, he sees me and Kate simultaneously kick Croc in the chest with enough force to have him fall at the fence. The fence breaks and would have sent him falling to the rocks and water but the fence stops mid way with one of Crocs arms stuck in between the bars.

Kate and I jump on top off Croc which tips the fence lower a bit but doesn't fall. Kate takes out some batarangs in case Croc does something.

"Where is your Boss going?" I demand of him. Croc laughs at this.

"The only boss a'me, is me" he says which makes me punch him in the face.

"Start talking or you'll be the first crocodile without teeth" I threatened as I punch him again.

"Give us answers Croc if you know what's good for you" Kate adds to my threat. Croc then looks at us menacingly

"Wait Till Black Mask's assassin's deal with the two of you" Croc threatened us. I was waiting for this

"What assassins?" Kate asks as she kicks him in the face. Croc then laughs.

"Whoever wins will be famous and rich" Croc said as I punch him in the face again which knocks him out.

"We'll see" I said as Kate and I drag Crocs unconscious body out of the broken fence and onto the prisons concrete floor.

Once we finish, lights and guns are aimed at us.

"Freeze" a GCPD Officer, who I recognize as Jim Gordon, said to us. I then pressed a button on my gauntlet and gesture Kate to back away slowly.

"We are taking you in" Jim said to us.

"Not tonight" Kate answered as we fall off the ledge.

Jim and the officers go to see if we just killed ourselves but as they got close, the Batwing rises above their heads and they see us enter the cockpit of the wing. We then fly away from the scene.

"No such thing as the Bats huh?" Jim's partner said sarcastically to him as he and the other officers leave the area to finish what they set out to do. Jim just looks at the direction that we flew with a determined look and says nothing.

Meanwhile, we arrive at the Batcave, land the Batwing and go to the Batcomputer.

"Good to see you sir and madam. May I assume that you have gathered information regarding Black Mask's motives." Alfred asked us.

"We ran into Killer Croc and he informed us that Balck Mask has hired assassins to kill us." I told him. This shocks Alfred.

"Oh dear" he says "Would this have any connection to the letter you received earlier?"

"Most likely. The letter warned of 'Eight servants of death'. With the information that Croc told us this could mean that eight assassins were hired by Black Mask to take us out." Kate deduced. A very good deduction.

"I see." Alfred said as he goes to look at me. "You suggested before you left that you knew who wrote this letter. Would you tell me who was the one that wished to warn you?"

"I'll answer that Mr. Pennyworth" a voice said behind us which made me and Kate take out our batarangs and throw them at the person that was in the shadows.

The person dodged the projectiles and raised their hands in the air

"Wait. I'm a friend" the voice pleaded. I recognize that voice. But it couldn't be.

"Shiva?" I asked which shocked Kate and confused Alfred. On cue, the shadowed figure walks into the light and we see Shiva in her origins outfit.

"I am not Shiva at the moment. Please call me Sandra. Seems only fair that we call each other by our names and not our personas after our shared history" Shiva said to us with a slight smile

This was something I hadn't expected to happen. Shiva, to my knowledge, never knew who Batman was in the games and if she did, she didn't tell anyone. She also never made an appearance in the Batcave. Events are changing in ways that I didn't expect. This is because of my choices that I have made as Bruce and Batman.

My relationship with others has certainly been an improvement than that of the Bruce I know. Perhaps it's because of this that Shiva is here now. While Kate and I's intimate history with her was very good. We all understood that it had to end once we left. Shiva was not allowed to contact us and vice versa. Did she truly care for us that much to betray the League's rules?

I am about to find out.

 **Oooohhhhh. Cliffhanger. Hahaha. Sorry guys, I'm sure you must be feeling the suspense right now. Shiva has made an appearance to the Batcave and looks like she is trying to help Bruce and Kate on the Origins arc.**

 **This chapter took me a bit to do. Wanted to have my own twist to the events. Especially with the fights scenes. It's easier to write them when it's one on one but I did the best that I could with the Batcouple. I hope that they were good and fitting for the characters.**

 **Also I like to mention that there is a tv tropes page for The Iron Life story. It needs some work and I was hoping to ask you guys to help build it up. Add tropes that you may have noticed within the story and the characters within it. So please help make it better.**

 **I know a good many of you have been waiting for this so I let you enjoy. Let me know what you think in the review section. This is me, signing out.**


	6. Chapter-5:Origins-Part-II

"It's good to see you again Bruce, Kate." Shiva, or rather Sandra, said to us with a smile on her face. She snuck into the batcave for a reason.

Might be regarding the letter she sent us but even still. She's not supposed to be here at all. Then again neither is Kate so this means that my choices are making waves. Not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Why are you here, Sandra?" I ask her. While I like Shiva, I'm not sure if her intentions are good since she is one of the best assassins in the league.

"I'm assuming you got my letter?" She asks

"We did. But really the main question is why did you send it to us? Why risk yourself to warn us about these assassins?" Kate asked her

"You did offer to look you up if I ever was in Gotham" Sandra joked but then got a sad expression on her face

"Unfortunately, you didn't know that we couldn't contact one another until after you both left. In normal circumstances I wouldn't be here, but I grew...fond of both of you during our brief time together. Dare I say that I began to love and miss you as a result. The league is adamant on their policy to not contact those who leave the order of their own free will. However, because of your rising reputation as vigilantes and impeccable skills, Ra's al Ghul, has been keeping tabs on both of you. The Demons Head has grown curious on your crusade against crime in Gotham. Because of this curiosity, he has allowed one member of the League to accept Black Mask's contract to see if either of you are truly as capable as the stories say. So I had to make a choice: Do nothing and allow you to die or come here and save your lives, even at the risk of my own. Fortunately, no one from the league knows that I'm here but it's only a matter of time before they figure it out." Sandra explained to us.

This shocked all of us in the room. Especially me. I never thought that Shiva would be willing to save us from one of her colleagues in the league of assassins. In the comics, she was cold, stoic and a bit of a pragmatist I believe and also loyal to the league's doctrines. But right now, she is showing a vulnerability I never expected, she's no longer Lady Shiva, she is Sandra. To be honest, it's nice to know that she cares. But this begs to question on who took her place if she is not one of the eight assassins.

I'm cut off of my musings as I see Kate walks towards her. She had no obvious expression on her face as she did. Once she got close to her, face to face, Kate smiled and hugged Shiva. This act shocked the assassin and slowly reciprocated.

"We missed you too" Kate said to her which made Shiva smile in relief.

I just look at them with a small smirk on my face as they begin to separate. Alfred looks at them and seems calm about our guest.

"Would you care for some biscuits madam? I have some upstairs in case you are hungry" Alfred offered.

"I already took one when I came in. Very delicious" Sandra complimented Alfred

"Glad to know my culinary skills are still at their peak" Alfred said with a smile.

"How did you figure out it was us?" Kate asks

"I remember that Bruce mentioned the story of his descent into the cave to me when both of you were still in the League. Took some time to put the pieces together until recently." Sandra responded. She's definitely smarter than I thought

"Now that you are here Sandra, who is this assassin that has joined the hunt?" I ask her.

"I can't say for certain. Ra's al ghul isn't one to reveal much information. Only what is needed to know. I was lucky to figure out the information from whispers within the League." Sandra explained. I then take out the memory card that I took from Black Mask's drone.

"Perhaps this might tell us" I said as I go to the bat computer and plug in the memory card.

The computer started to download the information within in rapid pace as Kate, Sandra and Alfred gather around to see what it showed.

"We know that Killed Croc confirmed the presence of the eight assassins when we were at blackgate" I commented out loud

"Killer Croc?" Alfred and Sandra asks in unison. On cue, the batcomputer shows images of said character.

"Waylon Jones. He's already in prison so he won't be a threat" I said.

"I pity his cell mate" Alfred said.

"I pity the guards who went to put him there" Sandra added.

"He's a criminal. He made his choices" Kate said

"What happened to make him like this?" Alfred asks as I look at the information that is associated with Croc.

"He suffers some kind of regressive atavism. A rare condition that makes the afflicted gain the characteristics of reptiles. He's been in and out of jail for years because of his excessive use of violence. Some of which were understandable. According to this, he's been treated as an outcast for all his life because of this condition. Been hiding in sewers and becoming the monster the world believes him to be. There is no known cure for his condition and not likely to be one" I explained with a bit of sympathy for the guy.

He never had a chance to live a good life. Perhaps I could have Lucius take a look at his DNA and maybe find something to help Croc to be less reptilian. But I will have to do that later.

"Now that I know this, I feel bad for the guy." Kate said remorsefully.

"Sometimes people can't tell the difference between a person and the disease they carry. Sometimes we turn them into monsters instead of trying to help. Maybe one day, we could help Croc be human again but for now, we need to focus on these assassins. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night" I said to which Kate nods her head as we continue looking at the bat computer.

We soon see footage of Black Mask talking to his men.

 _"Each of these men get one of these envelopes. You get it to them, tonight"_ Black Mask said to one of his men as he hands him some envelopes. Then the computer shows visuals of each of the assassins.

"It would seem that Black Mask is really taking the gloves off against the both of you." Alfred commented.

"I'm almost flattered that he hates us this much" Kate said sarcastically.

"These people are well-trained and very experienced. Let's look at who Black Mask hired" I said as we go over the assassin roster. The first one was very well known

"Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke. He's the greatest assassin in the world, according to some. He is the product of a military experiment that failed. As a result, he's stronger, faster and smarter than ordinary men. A true professional by what this says." I commented.

"If he's a failure, I can only imagine a success" Alfred mentioned.

"I know of him. The league has used his services before. He's exceptional, even Ras al ghul respects his skills. I'll admit he does have talent in the art of killing" Sandra said.

"We can handle him" Kate said with confidence. We then go to the next person on the roster.

"Garfield Lynns, aka Firefly. He has burns in 90% of his body. He is obsessed with fire and wishes to burn the world to the ground. His obsession will get him killed" I said.

"Reminds me of someone I know" Alfred commented with a jab.

"What about me?" Kate asks with mock hurt.

"Oh yes, forgive me. I always thought you to be the more reasonable one. It would seem I was wrong" Alfred said sarcastically which made Kate pout. Sandra chuckled a bit while I went to the next name.

"Next on the list is Cooperhead. General assumption was that Copperhead was a male. Reports even supported that. But that isn't the case. She's an expert assassin and tends to use poison as her main tool. Dangerous is the best word to describe her" I said.

"She would've been a great member of the League" Sandra commented.

"I dread the thought" I said as I got to the next person on the list.

"Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot. Former military and expert Sharpshooter, proclaimed to never be able to miss a target. He's been suspected of many assassinations. Some of his targets are some of the most well protected people in the world. Taking on such targets is tantamount to suicide" I said.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here on reckless behavior, sir" Alfred commented as we head to another name on the list.

"Lester Butchinsky, a local street thug that calls himself the Electrocutioner." I said

"Shocking" Alfred, Kate and Shiva said in unison. If I wasn't being serious, I would've laughed at this but I got to stay focused.

"Pretty low level compared to the others but he's competent" I added.

Now we reach the point where, in the game, the next assassin on the list was Shiva. But obviously that's not the case. Time to learn who is coming after us. I then look at a picture of a decent looking 40 year old man with white hair and sporting a variant of the league of assassins gear. He has a sword on his back and a face mask. The name of this person surprises me.

"Al-Suwisriiyn, Majstir al Shaytan" I said as I don't have any recollection of such a name in the comics.

This stumps me and Kate until I look at Sandra and see that she has a shocked expression on her face.

"You know him, don't you?" I ask her to which she nods her head.

"Yes I do. In the English language he is known as 'The Swiss' and is also one of a few people, including myself, to be known as Majstir al Shaytan, Respected Master. But his real identity is David Cain. Not much is known about his past. When I met him, he was serious and...cold-hearted. He had the look that said that he had a war to fight. I've fought him a few times and his skill is impressive. And his record of kills in the League are massive. Supposedly, he single-handedly toppled a government by killing off it's dictator, generals and other high ranking staff members with nothing but a bo staff. Last I heard, he was supposed to be in Russia to kill one of its legislators that has been taking bribes to help push forward plans to destroy more forest life. Surprised that he would be here than there. But if he is here then that means he will do whatever it takes to get your attention and fight you" Sandra explained which amazed me, not just for the information, but for knowing that David Cain is here and has more of a backstory than his comic version.

"Sounds like he twice as dangerous as some of the people on this list." I commented.

"Yes he is. Which is why I'll be the one facing him" Sandra said.

"What you think we can't take him?" Kate asks

"It's not that. I know either of you could fight him in equal terms but neither of you are willing to kill your enemies. So I'll be the one to do it" Sandra explained.

"There's a reason why we don't cross that line" I said

"I know Bruce but you have to understand that in war there are casualties. Sometimes killing is necessary and loss of life is expected." Sandra said.

"I understand that completely but I can't cross that line. If I become a killer, then it makes me no different than them. It'll make me a monster and Gotham doesn't need another killer prowling in the night. The people need to know that there is an alternative. They need to believe that murder is a poor choice when incapacitation and rehabilitation are viable options. The city needs hope that the people within can be better than they believe themselves to be. It might be a foolish belief but so long as I wear this cowl, I'll keep fighting my war my way. And while I don't know if I will succeed in this, there has to be someone willing to go into the abyss and show people that in the dark there is something protecting them from the evils within. And while I could fight this war alone, I glad to know that I'm not" I explained as I look to Kate and Alfred who had smiles on their faces.

They looked happy to know that they are part of a noble crusade. That they are part of something bigger. I can only hope that I do better than the original Bruce did. I then look to Sandra who had contemplating look on her face.

"Perhaps you have a point. Maybe there is a better alternative than killing. I've been an assassin for years. Took many lives with little thought on whether what I was doing was right. I believed that in the war against crime and corruption that you must be willing to bloody your hands so that the world can be a better place. The people I hunted were the worst of the worst. The most evil humanity had to offer. I know that people can be cruel and monstrous so killing these people were easy. But...after knowing both you and Kate, seeing what both of you are doing in Gotham, I'm starting to question if there is another way. If incapacitating people is the best solution to saving the world rather than killing them. Perhaps everything I've done up until now has been a mistake. Could I have chosen the wrong side?" Sandra asks trying to figure out if she is doing good.

To be honest, I am shocked that she is having this revelation. Canonically, Lady Shiva was a true assassin. She believed in Ra's' mission without question and killed hundreds with no remorse. But right now, one of most dangerous assassins in the world is in front of me is uncertain if she believes in the League's mission. Could I have influenced her to question her mission? Could I be turning Shiva to my side? I'm not too certain but I hope that's the case

I'm cut myself of my musings with Alfred beginning to speak.

"That is an answer you must figure out for yourself, I'm afraid. What we have in common is that we are soldiers. Fighting a war that may not be winnable but we fight it regardless. And in every war, people die. We kill and kill as though it will solve all of our problems. Unfortunately, it doesn't. It's only a temporary solution that leads to a cycle of violence that is forever turning. I stopped being a soldier after I had enough of the bloodshed. I wished to never go to war again. At least until Bruce convinced me that this war will be fought differently than any before it. And while he is breaking laws to help bring justice to those who wish us harm, he and Miss Kane have never resorted to killing because that is not the kind of justice people need. People need to believe that the justice system works, that the guilty are judged and the innocent protected. Both are changing Gotham little by little every day until it has the courage to do what they couldn't before. And for that I could not be any more proud of them for what they are doing, even if it is a bit misguided" Alfred said with a smile which made me and Kate smile in response. He then continues.

"The fact that you are uncertain by the choices you have made in the past is proof that you too believe that to do this kind of work. As well as believing that deep down people can be good. People can be kind. And with some intervention by Gotham's infamous vigilantes, people can learn to rise up and stand tall against crime and corruption themselves. Will it be easy? No. Is it worth trying? Absolutely. For if not us, then who else will save Gotham from itself?" Alfred finishes.

I could not have said it any better myself. Truly, Alfred is the conscience and soul of the Bat-family. Besides Kate and my future bat-family, there is no one else I could trust more. I also see that Shiva seemed to be absorbing Alfred's words.

"It would seem that you have given me much to think about Mr. Pennyworth. I must now decide which is the right path and based on my decision, I hope it's the best one." Sandra said.

"If you wish to fight Cain, then you'll need a suit so as to not be recognized." I mention to her.

"As a matter of fact, I already have that covered" she said

"Really? Where is your suit?" Kate asks

"Somewhere safe." Sandra said vaguely to which neither me or Kate decide to push her on it.

"If I'm not mistaken sir, I believe we have one more name on the list to discuss" Alfred mentions.

"You're right" I said as I look at the last name on the list.

Our favorite luchador.

"Bane, infamous survivor of Peña Duro, the worst prison ever created. Born and raised in hell and grew up knowing how to fight and how to kill. He's not a hired killer so his involvement is odd to say the least." I said as we all finish looking at the assassin list and then we see a video recording of the warden and Black Mask.

"Is that Warden Joseph?" Alfred asks

"This was how Black Mask got into Blackgate. He tortured the Warden to open the gates. Sionis is a well known sadist, so I'm sure he enjoyed it" I said.

"Eight assassins are after both of your heads. What ever are you going to do?" Alfred asks sarcastically.

"First would be to find out who was operating the drone and then find Black Mask. Right Bruce?" Kate asks me to which I nod my head.

"Yes and there's only person in Gotham that could get their hands on this type of equipment." I said as I begin to type in the bat computer.

"Don't tell me it's him" Kate said with a disgusted look on his face.

"The Penguin. He's been tracking Black Mask and it would seem that he was going to rendezvous with his men at Jezebel Plaza" I said as the batcomputer showed the location.

"Seems we have a lead" Kate says.

"Yea" I said as I look to Sandra and take out something from my belt "This is an earpiece that will connect you with our comms. We can contact each other in case something happens."

Sandra takes the piece and puts it in her ear.

"Appreciate it Bruce. It's...actually nice to know that someone would have my back when I need it. Though I doubt I will use it when I face Cain." Sandra said.

"Maybe so but it would be convenient to have" I said to her as I begin to type in the batcomputer

"May I ask what you are doing sir?" Alfred asks to which Kate looked at me with the same question in her head

"This is going to be a long night and with these assassins coming for Kate and I's head, I'm going to need a new suit" I said as a pod is activated nearby to which I go towards with everyone following me.

I go near the pod and place my hand on the scanner in the center. Once it reads my prints, the pod opens. Steam comes out of the pod and we get a view of my suit. It's looks like the Arkham knight suit that Bruce wore in said game.

"What's that?" Kate asks.

"This is a prototype suit that Lucious and I have been working on. It's a tri-weave bodysuit consists of an outer and inner layer made from a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh. Sandwiched in between is the MR-fluid based liquid armor system. In theory, it's supposed to allow me to have greater mobility and speed. It's not fully completed so it won't have many active functions but it should be enough to give me an edge" I explained as I go to put on my suit.

It takes me a good five minutes to put it on and once I did that, I could see that Alfred, Kate and Sandra looked impressed by the design. I internally smile at this.

"Very impressive Master Bruce. You look twice as terrifying as you did before" Alfred commented.

"That's the point" I said.

"I know you didn't make yourself a suit without making me one" Kate said to which I press a button on my gauntlet to release another pod.

"Another work in progress prototype. It was meant to be a surprise but if I'm going to wear a new suit, you might as well wear one too." I said to which Kate went to the unopened pod, had her hand scanned and saw the suit before her.

Her suit was made from the same material as mine but with a darker color scheme and the obvious red bat symbol on the chest. Kate was in awe of the design and eventually put it on herself. After a few minutes, Kate was now looking more of a badass.

"This is incredible" Kate said as she was mocking fighting to see how fluid her movements were

"Like my suit, you won't have many functions to use. But the basics are there along with our gear." I explained to her to which she stopped mock fighting and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You're too good to me" Kate said

"I try" I said back.

"Well it would seem I'm underdressed. I'll leave you two to finding Penguin. Cain is my target" Sandra said as she was in the process of leave

"You're not going to assist with the other assassins?" Alfred asked her which made her stop on her tracks.

"I only came here for Cain. Like I said, I'll face him alone." Sandra said

"And assuming you beat him, what would you do with him?" I ask

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I have an answer." Sandra said as she entered the darkness of the cave and just disappeared with no trace.

"I must say that she is as excellent as both of you on the art of disappearing." Alfred said.

"I would be surprised if she wasn't" Kate replied.

"Let's move out" I said as me and Kate return to the Batwing and fly back to Gotham.

As we fly, Kate and I engage in conversation.

"Penguin isn't an easy man to find" Kate said

"No he's not. But his men might know something on his location." I said

"Quite possibly" Kate said as she presses some buttons on her gauntlet.

She is then given a screen with some radio signals on them as she listens to them in her headpiece.

"There's chatter of a deal going down in Jezebel plaza. Sounds like penguins men are going to make some money." Kate says to me.

"Then let's crash the party" I said as I look on the screen in front of me and notice something is off.

"Alfred, are you seeing this?" I ask

" _Yes I am sir. It would seem that the control towers you use for the auto-nav system are putting out a jamming signal"_ Alfred said in the comms.

"Storm damage?" Kate asks.

" _You'll have to go down there and see for yourselves"_ Alfred said.

"Getting close to one now" I said as we arrive at the tower eject ourselves from the Batwing.

As we fall a good number of feet, we opened our capes and glide down to slow our descent and then fall through ceiling window. We then hear voices coming not far from us.

"Activate Detective vision" I said as Batwoman and I do just that.

Once we do, we see five people on the other side of the door. Three are gunmen while the other two were hostages. I recall this part vaguely when I played origins. Batwoman and I then open the door to reveal ourselves and our appearance scared them. Two of the gunmen draped their guns on us while the other gunman grabbed his hostage and placed his gun on the guy's head. I then drop some smoke pellets to hide us. We then grappled our way up to some gargoyles.

I then gestured for Kate to deal with the thug holding the hostage. She nodded her head as she grappled her way to the gargoyle on top of the guy and proceeds to perform an inverted takedown. It was just beautiful and flawless to see. I then go through a vent on the ground that leads to another thug in the next room waiting to shoot one of us. I quickly get out of it and smash the guy's face in the wall. I then hear another thug not far from me and use detective vision to see that he has the other hostage.

I climb through another vent which lead me to an empty room that had a window that could see the thug and the hostage easily. I then proceed to jump out of said window, tackle the thug to the ground and punch him hard in the face. Knocking him out instantly.

"I-I'll fix the tower. I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt me" the hostage said with fear.

"What we want is for you to be safe" Kate said as she landed next to me.

We then go to travel inside the tower so as to head to the control room. Didn't take us long to find it and when we did, there was a massive hole in the wall with a dead man on the ground.

"This doesn't look like storm damage" Kate said.

"Let's set up the crime scene and see what we can find" I said as both Kate and I activate our detective vision.

I begin to scan the victim while Kate scans the damaged wall. It doesn't take long to identify him.

"Victims name is David Shannon, a Gotham optics employee sent here to repair a faulty network tower. He never saw this coming. You have anything on what damaged the wall?" I ask Kate.

"Impact analysis shows that the victim was killed by an explosion originating from this access panel here" Kate said as I begin to scan said panel.

"Looks like this panel was set to explode when someone swiped an identification card. Someone doesn't want this tower to be repaired but it looks like they were sloppy. A set of fingerprints were left behind" I said as I deactivate detective vision

"Alfred, we found some prints here that need to be analyzed. We are sending you what we have. Let us know when you found something" Kate said to Alfred in the comms.

" _Just received them. Now analyzing...Ah got something. Fingerprints belong to a one John F. Baker. An very unremarkable criminal. Has mainly minor misdemeanors in his rap sheet and has only done small jobs. And only...that's interesting"_ Alfred said

"What is?" I ask

" _He's dead sir. His body was recovered in the Diamond District an hour ago."_ Alfred said.

"Someone's tying up loose ends" Kate said.

"Seems like it" I agree

"We can probably hack into the panel with the cryptographic sequencer but we need the victims access card for the encryption codes." Kate commented.

"Let's reconstruct the crime scene and see where his card fell after the explosion" I said as we activate our detective vision to do just that.

We, virtually, rewind the incident at the beginning before the victim swiped his card for the panel. We see that once he does, the card escapes his hand when the explosion occurs. The direction of the flying card went into a nearby vent where it would've remained hidden if neither of us had our tech with us. We deactivate detective vision and I open the vent near us. Once it's open, I picked up the card.

"It's a bit scorched from the explosion" Kate said.

"But not too burnt for us to scan it and gain the codes" I said as I scan the card. After a few moments, I got the codes.

I then use the sequencer to hack into the panel. Took maybe less than minute to do that. My successful hack lead to the unlocking of a door that was right next to it. Kate and I open said door and see a latter that leads to the Coventry.

"Alfred send word to the GCPD about the body in the tower. Also send data of the analysis as well." Kate said.

" _Does this mean that either of you know who's behind this?"_ Alfred asks

"We believe so" I said as we head towards a 'Restricted Access' door. I ripped it open which showed another access panel

I then use the sequencer and shown a green screen with a recognizable question mark. Then a video started

"Well if it isn't the King Thug and his Queen tramp. Knew it was a matter of time before you two showed up. Sorry about the mess downstairs." The person in the video said

"Enigma" Kate growled as we've encountered him before. I obviously know who he is and what he becomes which means I have an idea on his mindset.

He thinks he's the smartest man in the room and will do anything to prove it. I'll admit that he's a genius like his comic counterpart but he's far too narcissistic for his own good.

"Oh you think either of you are clever just because you know my moniker. Well how's this for clever: I've taken control of all of the towers in the city. As long as their active, your Batwing's useless. And it looks like it's going to stay that way. I mean this one is practically begging to go offline and you'll never be able to hack it. Pun intended, of course." Enigma said smugly.

"You overestimate your abilities" I said as I begin to hack away.

"What? What are you doing?" He asks with shock

"I knew that someone might be smart enough to hack into these towers so I created a digital back door to allow me unfettered access in case it did. I'm taking back control" I said as I see that all of the towers are coming back on.

"No! No! NOOOOO!!!!! This is impossible. No ones smarter than me. NO ONE" Enigma screamed out at us.

"Until now." I said as I continue to hack into his systems.

"Your hacking into my systems? How? Nothing can get past my firewalls" Enigma said with fear as his tech, in the video, were flickering

"The digital backdoor also acts as a locator. Anyone who hacks into the systems would activate an aggressive tracking algorithm to your servers. We now know where you are and now, so does the police. Your arrogance made sure you never saw this coming." Kate said with a smirk on her face.

"No" Enigma said as his workshop was being shut down.

"You lost Enigma. And the GCPD is coming for you" I said as I deactivate the sequencer before Enigma could respond back.

"I'll admit that I thought you were paranoid when you installed that backdoor. I guess I was wrong" Kate said to me.

"I'm always prepared." I said to her.

" _I see that you gained control of the towers and the Batwing sir. I've also heard reports that Gotham's Finest have a lead on the figure known as "Enigma". It's only a matter of time before he's arrested. I must say Bravo sir and madam. Does this mean that you'll be off to Jezebel Plaza then?"_ Alfred asks

"That's the plan" Kate said as we head to the rooftop of the tower.

We then grapple and glide our way to Jezebel Plaza. We soon got on a rooftop that overlooked the area where the deal was taking place. We've got perfect line of sight. There were eight men in total. Four of them were associated with penguin carrying cases that definitely had weapons inside. With one of them sitting on a throne wearing a Santa hat. Another four seemed to be some thugs with no immediate association to anyone but they were the guys with the money to pay for the arsenal they hoped to have.

Tonight is not going to be their night.

"Ready to follow your lead Batman" Kate said to me.

I didn't say anything as I begin to glide down toward the men with acceptional speed. Kate immediately did the same. These men didnt know what hit them as I glide kick one thug in the face on the right and Kate doing the same with one on the left. Both were instantly unconscious.

This act shocked and terrified the men left standing. They were panicking. You can tell that they were debating on which of their fight or flight responses they should follow. Soon enough, they decide to fight us, against their better judgement.

Thug 1 charges at me in full speed, hoping to perform a tackle. I quickly throw a batarang at his head which didnt penetrate into his brain but instead hit him hard enough to be disoriented. His running slows down as he covers his face to try to relieve the pain but he was close enough for me to flip him over me and slam him to the ground. I then kicked his face to further knock him out.

Thug 2 takes out a knife and starts to slash away. I dodge him effortlessly and quickly counter by grabbing his arm and break it. He screams in pain until I knee him in the stomach which knocked the wind out of him. He then falls to the ground. Meanwhile, Thug 3, the one with the Santa Hat, takes out a IWI ACE assault rifle with iron sight from one of the suitcases and aims it at me.

While this was happening, Batwoman was fighting her three goons. Thug 4 goes to to a right haymaker at her but she blocks and counters with a hard uppercut to the jaw, seemingly breaking it. Batwoman then grabs thug 4 and throws him at thug 5. Both go to the ground hard. Thug 6 finds a iron rod nearby and uses it as a weapon. He goes charging at Batwoman to swing but Batwoman disarmed him before he hit its target. She then quickly uses the rod to sweep him to the ground. Once that happened, she kneed the guy in the face. Thug 5 soon came up from the ground a bit disoriented.

Batwoman then drops the rod, takes out her batclaw, and fires it at the thugs chest. This surprises him and is then pulled toward Batwoman pretty fast. This allowed Batwoman to quickly punch him in the face and send him back to the ground. She then automatically unhooks her claw and puts it away. Batwoman soon hears gunshots and looks to the see the source. She sees me dodging the 50 round rifle with ease as I get closer to the one shooting it, who was screaming in anger and terror while his back was against a wall.

Eventually, he ran out of bullets and I was already in front of him. He keeps pulling the trigger hoping for more bullets to come out but nothing did. I then snatch the gun away from him and break it in half with my knee.

"Please don't hurt me" he practically begged. I then grabbed him and pulled him away from the wall.

The thug is then saved from falling by being blocked by something. The thug looks to see he collided with Batwoman. If he wasn't pale before, he was now. Batwoman then grabs his neck and picks him up from the ground.

"Where's the Penguin?" Batwoman growled.

"I...don't know" the thug said as he was having difficulty breathing.

"Either you talk or my colleague will make sure you'll be eating food through a straw" I threaten to the man.

"I...swear" the thug said before he becomes unconscious. The thug also began to urinate to which Batwoman threw him away from her.

"Son of a bitch pissed himself" Batwoman said with disgust.

"I must say that you are both impressive" a familiar voice called out to us.

We looked for the source of the voice and see a figure land on the ground near us. The figure was a woman wearing a form-fitting longsleeved black top, gloves, and full head mask as well as a hoodie. Her pants seem to be looser and baggier in the thighs and is wearing knee-high black boots. The costume has yellow accents, with small armor plates in strategic areas on the torso and arms, and includes a utility belt similar to Kate and I's design.

"Shiva?" Kate asks to confirm that it was her.

"I'm not Shiva at the moment. Call me...Orphan" she responded.

"I thought you were going after Cain" I said to her

"I was until I saw too Bat figures flying in the air. Curiosity got the better of me and I watched as you dispatched these...hoodlums. Your skills exceed my imagination" Orphan complimented us.

"Appreciate it" Kate said with a smirk.

"Why Orphan?" I ask.

"Because like you Bruce, I too was an orphan. Never had a family. The league came the closest to being one but now I'm not so sure of that anymore. I'm lost and I'm not sure what how to deal with that feeling." Orphan explained. Kate and I look at her with sadness in our faces.

I walk up to Orphan and place my hand on her shoulder.

"You have a family, Sandra. And we are here for you." I said to her.

"I appreciate that but after I fight Cain, I'll have to disappear. Somewhere neither you or the League will find me. At least until I figure out my purpose in life" Orphan said.

"We can protect you from the League" Kate said with reassurance.

"As much as I believe that you could do that, the League has agents everywhere and maybe more resources than you can provide. Protecting me would cause a war. Many people will die as collateral. I won't bring death to your home nor have either of you become a casualty. This is my path to take and I must do it alone" Orphan explained to us.

Her reasoning is sound and the consequences of her leaving the league are immense. Granted I'm surprised that she would be leaving but then again this isn't the Lady Shiva I remember. This is a different Lady Shiva. One that questions what she's done in her and wishes to figure it out. I can understand why she wants to do what she does.

"You sure this is what you want to do?" Kate asks

"I am. It has to be done." Orphan said. Kate looks at her sadly but nods her head in understanding.

"Have you decided on what you'll do with Cain?" Kate asks.

"I've killed too many people. I'm not going to add another life to my graveyard. He'll live but he'll always remember the one who broke him." Orphan said to which I walk up to her and hug her

"If you need us, you have the earpiece I gave you. One call and we'll be there." I said to her.

"I know. I'll let you know when Cain is defeated so that you can pick him up. Till we meet again, Batman, Batwoman" Orphan said as we end the hug and she begins to climb up to the rooftop of the nearest building. And like that she disappears again.

"You think she'll be ok?" Kate asked with some worry in her voice.

"I know she will" I said as I look at the unconscious and smelly thug on the floor "Let's deal with him now"

"Have any ideas?" Kate asks

"I do" I said as I go to pick the guy up.

We then go to the roof of a nearby clock tower to which I dangle the guy over the ledge.

"Wake up" I yell to which the thug begins to regain consciousness.

Soon enough, he panics after realizing that he's not in the ground right now. He then sees us.

"Please don't kill me" he begs

"Where's Cobblepot?" I growled

"I don't know where he is. I'm telling the truth, I swear to god" he says.

"SWEAR TO ME!!!" I tell as I let him go.

He screams bloody murder as he falls. Fortunately for him, his descent is stopped as his leg is attached to a metal wire that I'm holding. I then pick him back up to me and Batwoman.

"Ok ok. I'll talk just please don't drop me again" he said as we all hear a vibration sound in his pocket. Batwoman goes inside and takes out a phone

Said phone had a text message from Oswald.

"Too late. We got what we wanted" Batwoman said as she begins to track the location of the Penguin.

"Oh god please" the thug begged.

"Enjoy the holidays" I said as I let him go again as well as the wire I was holding.

He falls screaming and begging for someone to save him. He soon stops as he lands on a Christmas tree below. It slowed his descent but it didn't stop it. He kept on breaking branches, crashing into ornaments and eventually lands on the ground. He was alive since I used my detective vision to confirm. Though he definitely has some cuts, bruises and some broken bones that'll make sure he never forgets us.

I then look to Kate.

"Got a location?" I asked

"Yeah. The SIM card on the phone allowed me to access incoming and outgoing calls and texts. The recent text came from a burner phone within a ship called the Final Offer. According to records, the ship was meant to be used for parts for a better type of vessel but an anonymous donor prevented that from happening. So it now sits by Gotham Harbor" Kate explained to me.

"Sounds like a perfect hiding spot. No doubt Penguin would have the ship fortified with his men." I said.

"You're probably right. I've also heard rumors that Penguin hosts an underground fight club somewhere. Perhaps it's happening there" Kate deduced.

"Most likely" I said.

"Shall we?" Kate asks.

"Let's go get Penguin" I said as we fire our grapple gun to a nearby building and propell us in the air to glide towards Cobblepots location.

This is about to get interesting.

 **Whew this took me forever to finish. Sorry for the wait guys. You know how it is with life, work and other things. I do my best to give you chapters so I hope you guys will always be patient with me.**

 **Now as you can see that things are obvious changing in the Arkhamverse. Sounds exciting. Hope you guys like where it's going.**

 **I'm also working on some other story ideas with other users. Working on details but I hope that when I get to them, you enjoy it like I do.**

 **Well, let me know what you think on the review section. This is me, signing out.**


End file.
